Ripped Apart
by MusicAngel98
Summary: After the Delancies threats cause Jack to have nightmares, he runs to Katherine for help. But when her father catches her in his embrace, will that one small act change their lives forever? I do not own Newsies or any of the characters. Though I would love to own Jack Kelly ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know with two stories still in the works, I probably shouldn't even be doing this, but I am. And I know I told you guys I would write a Skyeward story, but I'm waiting for the next season to start before I do that, so I'm doing this instead. I told you guys I was obsessed with the musical, Newsies right? Well, I got so obsessed with it, I decided to start this new story about my new OTP (no offense to Skyeward but this is my mid-season replacement) Jackrine! Also known as, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber! I absolutely love this couple and I could not wait to get started on this. Plus I go back to school tomorrow so I figured this is my last night to post something new! **

**BTW, I'd like to give a big shout out to **_**KnightNight7203, **_**who has been the one who helped me (and is still helping me) figure out all the details and fluffy extras I could put on this story since I haven't officially seen Newsies yet. Thanks so much! And I seriously recommend you read her fanfic "Aftermath" if you like Newsies. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Blood. All he could see was her crimson blood, spreading across the sidewalk. It soaked through his shirt and pants as he cradled her head in his lap. Tears dripping from his face caused the smallest of ripples to appear in the ever growing pool of blood. Her face was whiter than a ghost's and it shattered his heart into a million pieces. "Come on, Ace." He pleaded through his sobs, "Stay with me." The only response he received was a small cough and gurgling as more blood spilled from her mouth and dripped onto her auburn curls. More tears fell from his eyes as her soft brown eyes flickered up to his. He gently ran his hand across her blood covered cheek.

"Jack," She whispered through the blood.

In one agonizing second that seemed to last an eternity, he watched the light drain from her eyes. "Katherine, please." The request came out as a chocked sob as the sparkle in her eyes he loved seeing died out.

Jack shot up from his bed with sweat running down his face and ragged breathing. He slowly took in his surroundings. He was still in his room. Ever since he started working for the _Sun _as a cartoonist in the afternoons and working at the docks in the morning (and sometimes evenings), he had been able to get an apartment with Davey and two of the dock workers, Bennett and Thomas. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair in an attempt to calm himself. Realizing how dry his throat was, he swung his legs over the bed and went into the kitchen for a drink.

As the cool water rushed down his throat, he replayed the events of his nightmare. This was the tenth time this had happened in almost three weeks. Even so, tonight's was the worst. All because of those lousy Delancies.

"Another nightmare?" He jumped all the way to Santa Fe at the sound of a voice from behind him. He turned to see Davey leaning against the wall, clothes wrinkled, so he obviously just got out of bed too. Jack simply nodded without looking at his friend. "Have you told Katherine about them?"

"I don't want her to worry about me." Jack insisted.

"She would only worry because she cares about you so much, you know that." Davey argued. "Just talk to her. She needs to know that you care enough to tell her stuff like this." He turned to go back to bed but added, "Plus even I can see how desperately you need her right now." With that, he left to his bedroom.

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. Davey was right. The images from his nightmare were still playing on loop in his head. He needed to see her without one of the Delancies on top of her or without blood covering her. Slipping on some shoes, he quietly left his shared apartment intent on his mission. Reaching the street, he let the New York night air cool the sweat from his restless sleep. He jogged, knowing the way to Katherine's by heart. After a few minutes, the huge mansion came into view.

He saw the lights on in the living room and a carriage out front, so he figured they had guests over. Doesn't matter. He couldn't go through the front door anyway. He wasn't exactly on ol' Joe's "good side." Darting quickly around the back, he saw the frame of the Pulitzer's fire escape leading up to the one lit window he was looking for.

* * *

Katherine pulled out a brush and started to work on her curls. She had been sent to her room straight after a late dinner because her parents had guests over. They were the parents of her "best friend" Annabelle. She was glad she wasn't down there. Annabelle was a spoiled brat and her parents were worse. Some of Katherine's favorite memories were sitting with her mother and complaining about the family. They always had the best time together. Most of her other favorite memories included the newsies and… Jack.

With that one thought, every single detail about Jack came rushing into her mind. His mess of brown hair tucked into his signature newsboy hat. His brown eyes sparkling with determination as he rallied the newsies. The way he bit the inside of his cheek whenever he was really focusing on sketching something or someone. His… a sharp knock on her window startled her out of her thoughts. Putting her brush down and crossing the room, she pulled the sash back to see the face she was thinking of not two seconds ago.

"Jack," She breathed with a smile on her face as he smiled back and she opened up the window. Then she remembered her parents, "What are you doing here? My parents are still awake and just downstairs." Suddenly, he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers. She was shocked for a moment before she quickly relaxed into his arms. He kissed her gently as if afraid that if he pressed too hard, he would break her.

When air became necessary, he pulled away slowly and lowered his hands. "I'm sorry." He apologized quietly, "I needed that."

"What do you mean?" As soon as the words left her mouth, he dropped his gaze to the iron fire escape floor, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna worry ya, Ace." He told her as he stood and leaned against the far railing.

She stepped through the window onto the fire escape so she could stand close enough to take both his hands in hers. "You'll worry me more if you don't tell me." He still looked reluctant. "Please."

He sighed and squeezed her hands gently. She could get him to confess to murder with those eyes of hers. "It's those stinkin' Delancies." He said through gritted teeth.

Katherine's worry instantly grew. "What did they do? Did they hurt you? Or one of the boys?"

Jack smiled slightly at her concern for him and his newsies. It felt good to have someone like her in his life. "It's more like what they said." Katherine cocked her hand to the side in confusion. "They've been threatenin' you."

"Threatening me?" Katherine repeated.

"They know how much you mean to me," Jack explained, "So every time they see me, they would threaten to beat and torture you while they made me watch." Katherine saw the pain he was experiencing just by saying what he was. "Then they got worse."

"Worse?"

"They've started threatenin' to…" Jack's voice cracked as he continued, "rape and murder you." Katherine was in too much shock to even respond. Jack ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair and looked anywhere but her as he said, "That's why I needed to kiss you. I needed to see you without the Delancies on top of you and hold you without blood covering you from head to foot."

"What?" Katherine stepped back from him. She was horrified that he would imagine something like that happening to her. She thought he cared about her. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack turned away from her towards the street. He didn't want to see her when he told her. "For the past couple weeks, I've been having nightmares. About the threats they've been makin'"

Katherine's face softened as she stepped forward to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He rested his hand on top of hers as he turned his head to look at her. "I thought they would go away." He explained, "But tonight's… tonight's was too much for me to handle."

"Jack, look at me." Katherine ordered quietly. When he obeyed, she gently sat him down on the fire escape and took a seat next to him. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just needed to see you." He said after a moment of silence.

"Of course." She nodded.

"It's just…" He started, cringing at his words, "the images are burned into my head. They just stood there as I tried to get you to hold on to the last few moments of your life." Katherine couldn't imagine the pain he was experiencing just by talking about it. "But that's not the worst part. Neither was watching what they did or the blood or any of it."

Katherine sat up slightly to look at him, "Then what was the worst part?"

"Please don't make me…" Jack started, voice cracking slightly. Katherine gently turned his face to hers and leaned up to place a quick, loving kiss on his lips.

"It might make them go away if you talk about them." Katherine chided quietly.

Jack sighed. She was right. She was a reporter after all. No matter how painful, he knew she always got the answers she wanted. "It was the moment right before I woke up. It was right when that sparkle in your eyes that I love seeing so much flickered and died out."

Katherine smiled slightly at how that was the worst moment for him. "Don't worry about that happening for a long, long time." She reassured as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I know." He said. He pulled her closer and placed his chin on the top of her head. "It just felt so real. I almost expected to wake up with your blood staining my hands. And I never wanted that to be the reality. I just needed to know you were still with me."

Katherine clutched his shirt in her fists as she spoke gently to him, "I'll always be with you, Jack."

Jack laughed slightly, "Now, don't go promisin' stuff you can't control, Ace."

Katherine smiled at the laugh. Her Jack was back, "I'm not promising anything. I'm simply stating the facts."

Jack smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before they slipped into a comfortable silence. This was all he needed right now… and forever.

* * *

Back downstairs, Joseph and Elizabeth Pulitzer were bidding their guests, Nicholas and Isabelle Matthews, goodbye. "We simply must do this again." Isabelle chided as she and her husband walked to their carriage.

"Of course." Elizabeth lied. Truth be told, she was glad to be seeing them go. She shared her daughter's hatred of how they acted and treated people. Of course, she couldn't tell them that.

"Um…" Nicholas started, looking at the side of the building, "Joseph, I don't mean to alarm you, but I believe I see someone on your fire escape."

Joseph, Elizabeth and Isabelle followed Nicholas' finger to see shadows of someone at the window of the Pulitzer's esteemed daughter. Elizabeth looked at her husband. "That's Katherine's room." He spoke quietly.

The Pulitzers quickly said goodbye to their guests and rushed into their mansion. They practically ran up the stairs to Katherine's room, both slightly nervous as to who was at their daughter's window this late. Joseph pulled the key to her room out of his pocket as he knew she locked the door at night. He slammed the door open to see Katherine sitting on the fire escape in the arms of none other than Jack Kelly.

"Jack Kelly get your dirty hands off my daughter this instance or you won't have any hands!"

* * *

**Ooooh! Caught in the act! What will happen next? What do you guys think of this story? Please review telling me what you think! Please be gentle as I still haven't seen Newsies yet. I will in March though. So, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often, I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares –Mark Z. Danielewski**

**Song Suggestion: Love Story –Taylor Swift (I think you can see where I'm going with that) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of my newest story! I'm glad you guys liked it! Just know that reviews are serious confidence boosters! So please keep reviewing! **

**Also, if you go on my Twitter account, you'll see a video of my doing the ALS ice bucket challenge in tribute to Newsies closing. I am still and probably forever will be in post-Newsies depression. I thought it was a cool way to tell them thanks for the music! So go on my Twitter page to see it! My twitter handle is ImperfectlyMe98**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Katherine knew that Jack found comfort in just holding her. All he needed tonight was to know she was still with him. And it was because of that, she let him hold her as close as humanly possible so he could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest against his shirt. Though, truth be told, she took her own comfort in the position. The steady rhythm of Jack's heart in her ear soothed her worries about him. She knew that just being with her calmed his fears. That's all he needed. For her to be here, with him. And that's what she needed too.

"Jack Kelly, get your dirty hands off my daughter this instance or you won't have any hands!"

Katherine jumped out of Jack's arms at the voice, instantly missing the warmth. She held onto his hand for her own stability as she came face to face with her father.

"Joe, calm down." Elizabeth pleaded gently.

"I will not calm down!" Joe shouted, causing Katherine to squeeze Jack's hand out of fear from the volume. "That street rat was handling my daughter!"

"Joe…"

"Don't call him that!" Katherine interrupted, stepping through the window with Jack close behind, "He's not a street rat and he wasn't doing anything but holding me."

"And if I hadn't shown up, he would've tried to get under your skirt!" Joe argued. The sentence was enough to make Katherine and Elizabeth cringe.

"Mr. Pulitzer, sir." Jack interrupted politely, "I know what you think of me but I promise ya that I would never touch Katherine in a way that wasn't okay with her."

Katherine smiled at the sentence. She knew Jack cared for her but this was just icing on the cake. "Well, Mr. Kelly, I think you can understand if I don't believe you." Joe said in a sickly sweet voice, "You've lied to my daughter before and I'm sure you can lie to her again."

"When has he ever lied to me?" Katherine interjected.

"I was the one who had to tell you he was an _escaped convict_." Joe pointed out, putting emphasis on the words he hoped would derail his daughter.

"Okay. Not wanting to talk about his past is not the same thing as lying to me." Katherine argued, "He has every right to keep those things to himself and tell me when he's ready." She took a step closer to Jack and grasped his arm with her free hand. "Jack cares about me far too much to do something like that. I'm the one who lied to him about being your daughter. I'm the one who lied! Jack has never lied to me and has no reason to! He's been more of a gentleman than most of the suitors you line up for me!"

Joe took a moment to recover from his initial shock. His daughter had never said something like that. Especially to him. "Katherine, it's obvious he's infested your head with lies." Joe began, "I forbid you from having any further contact with him whatsoever."

"What?" Katherine shouted.

"Joe, don't you think that's a tad harsh?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I think it's necessary." Joe countered. He turned to Katherine, "You are not to talk to him or even look at him for that matter."

"Father!" Katherine gasped. She could possibly handle not being able to court Jack, but not even being able to look at him? She would never survive.

Joe took a menacing step towards Jack and Katherine shrank closer to him. Her father's stare was intimidating but Jack stood his ground like the real man she knew he was. "I want you out of my house now." When Jack didn't move but placed his hand over Katherine's, he continued through clenched teeth, "Or do I have to get the Delancies to throw you out?"

Katherine's eyes widened at the threat. The Delancies were the reason Jack was here in the first place. She didn't want to have them cause any more damage than they already had. But she also didn't want Jack to leave either. It was a double-edge sword. Either way it ended, she lost. And so did Jack.

"No sir." Jack said quietly, breaking her train of thought. Jack pulled himself out of Katherine's grasp, much to both their disappointments, but he kept his grasp on her hand. He lowered his head and placed a small kiss on the back of the hand, as if to say goodbye in the way only Jack Kelly could. Katherine could feel tears build up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _This is not the end. _Katherine told herself sternly.

With one last squeeze of her hand and a nod to her mother, Jack turned and left the room. Tears started to drip down Katherine's cheeks as she watched him walk away. The second she heard his feet hit the staircase, she snapped.

* * *

"Jack, please don't go!" Jack heard Katherine plead. His heart shattered hearing her plead and cry for him to stay, but he couldn't go back. He couldn't risk having the Delancies come and put her in danger. So, as much as his heart and mind were screaming at him to turn back and comfort her until her tears dried off, he kept moving down the grand staircase.

"Let him go, Katherine." He heard Pulitzer say, "He's far from worth it." He wanted to say something back but it would only make things worse.

"Honestly, Joe." Mrs. Pulitzer sighed.

Jack stepped off the last step and could no longer hear them. He reached the oak doors and sighed. He didn't want to leave Katherine but he didn't have any say in the matter. Just as his hand clasped the brass doorknob he heard, "Jack Kelly, don't you dare open that door!"

He turned around and saw Katherine standing at the top of the staircase, tears falling freely from her face. With every tear that fell, his heart broke a little more. He knew he was the cause of those tears and that just broke him in ways he couldn't even explain. Katherine picked up her skirt and started to rush down the stairs to him when her father appeared and shouted, "Katherine, come back here right now!

Katherine completely ignored him and rushed into Jack's arms. He held her as close as possible knowing this would be the last time he got to do it. He could feel her still falling tears wet the shoulder of his shirt but he didn't really care. "Stay. Please." She whispered through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Ace." He sighed as he released her but kept his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let her go just yet. "I can't come between you and your family."

"Jack, my family wouldn't be complete without you and the boys." Katherine said sincerely.

"Katherine, let him go now!" Pulitzer had now come down to the first floor, followed closely by his wife.

Katherine quickly turned on her father, "No! It's not fair that I shouldn't be allowed to see him!"

"It's for your own good." Pulitzer argued. He grabbed Jack by his collar and opened the door, but Katherine and Jack kept an iron grip on each other's hands.

"Katherine, I need you to know." Jack said, still fighting to stay in the house to say one last thing, "You'll always be my angel." Katherine smiled slightly and let out a sob. Pulitzer had finally managed to break their grip and shoved him out the door. Just as the door was about to close, Jack shouted, "Never forget that!"

With that, the door was slammed in his face. He heard the lock being put in place and his heart split in two. It broke into a million pieces when he heard Katherine's sobs faintly through the door. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _At least she knows she'll always be my angel. _He reminded himself as he started the walk back to his apartment, not wanting to be tortured with the sound of Katherine's tears. He was glad that the last thing he had said was what he truly felt for her. When he reached his apartment, he went straight back into his room. He was as silent as possible, not wanting to wake the other three tenants.

Only when he was on his bed and knew he was completely alone did he let the tears fall.

* * *

"Never forget that!" Jack shouted to Katherine right before the door was slammed into his face. And just like that, he was forced out of her life.

When Joe put the lock into place, she collapsed into sobs on the floor. Her mother quickly rushed to her and enveloped her in her arms. "Katherine, go to your room." Elizabeth ordered quietly, "I'm going to have a word with your father."

Katherine jus nodded mutely. She didn't even want to be in the same room as Joe right now. He had ripped the first person to truly believe in her out of her grasp and out of her life. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces. She quickly stood and rushed up the stairs. Slamming the door close and locking it, she collapsed onto her bed in tears. She stayed that way for who knows how long. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. As the darkness overcame her, the last thing she heard was Jack's voice telling her, _You'll always be my angel. Never forget that! _

_I won't Jack. _She thought to herself, _I hope you know that._

* * *

As soon as Elizabeth heard her daughter's door close, she turned on her husband. "How could you do something like that?" She shouted.

"It was for her own good." Joe told her, "And I'd thank you not to raise your voice at me."

"I'll do what I please!" Elizabeth yelled, "Do you not realize how much you've broken Katherine's heart?"

"Oh please." Joe scoffed, "It was all an act."

"What?"

"It's an act." Joe repeated, "She's only doing this to get back at me for getting her fired during that idiotic newsboy strike. She's using Jack because she knows how much I dislike the boy."

"Did you not see her?" Elizabeth asked in shock, "You can't fake tears like those! Even now, I guarantee you she's still sobbing in her room. She truly loves this Jack boy." Joe rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Why are you supportive of their," He shuddered as he said, "relationship."

"Because I want her to have what I never had!" Elizabeth shouted all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth sighed at her husband. "I never had true love like Katherine and Jack." She explained, "I was forced into marrying you before I even had a chance to try and find it. I saw how Katherine and Jack fought to have every last moment together before you threw him out. That's true love."

Joe scoffed at the explanation. He was not going to be swayed by pretty words. "How do you know that he's not lying to her about loving her just to get to me?"

No matter how un-ladylike it was, Elizabeth glared at Joe. "He called her his angel." She said simply. "I know for a fact no one has ever said anything that romantic to me. You especially. I saw his eyes when he said it. He was fighting back tears so that could be the last thing she would hear from him."

"And the last thing it will be." Joe told her as he stood. Without another word, he walked up the stairs to their room.

_Mark my words, Joseph Pulitzer. _Elizabeth said silently, _I will make sure my daughter has what I never had. I swear it. Even if it means going against everything I was taught and going behind your back._

* * *

**Okay. I was almost crying when I wrote the "torn apart" part. I hope you all liked this chapter! I will be posting a new chapter to "Of Beast and Beauty" probably tomorrow. I've just been swamped with rehearsals for two different shows. My school's musical and my dance class' showcase. It's not the easiest thing in the world to be a performer. But it's my life. At least I have my Corey Cott look-a-like boyfriend willing to drive me everywhere. Mainly because he has to go to the rehearsals as well. Eh.**

**Anyways, R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: Only people who are capable of loving strongly and also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them –Leo Tolstoy **

**Song Suggestion: Almost Is Never Enough –Arianna Grande (ft. Nathan Syke) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm freaking out a little bit right now! The newest Jack Kelly, Dan DeLuca, knows I exist! Once I saw the Newsies on tour cast list, I sent a tweet to him. I said the usual stuff. "So glad for the newest Jack Kelly. Seeing you guys next year in LA" blah, blah, blah. But last night I saw he favorited my tweet! AH! How awesome is that? I mean, he's not as cute as Corey Cott or Adam Jacobs (don't judge me. I'm a Disney girl to my core and he's playing a Disney prince. How did you not see that?) but he is definitely on my list!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! Keep it up! Reviews are serious confidence boosters!**

* * *

The next morning, Katherine woke up to sunlight streaming in through her window. Her dreams had been filled with her, Jack and even some of the newsies. But mostly him and her. Now, she looked out onto her fire escape and remembered every heart shattering detail about last night. It came back to her in a rush. Suddenly, she heard Jack's voice in her head. _You'll always be my angel. _She smiled slightly at the memory of the words. No one had ever thought of her as something as beautiful as an angel. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her door opening. She turned to see Elizabeth walking into the room. She sat up and forced a smile onto her face. "Good morning, mother." She greeted.

"Katherine, don't play games with me." Her mother said bluntly, coming to sit on the foot of her bed. "I can see the tear tracks on your face. I know you cried yourself to sleep last night."

Katherine's face fell and they were both silent for a moment. Finally, she spoke, her voice little more than a whisper, "I miss him already."

Elizabeth saw her daughter's face and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I know, sweetheart." She said quietly. She stood up and quickly grasped Katherine's brush on the vanity. Turning her around, Elizabeth started brushing out the tangles from the girl's restless sleep. "Your father has this idea that either you or Jack are using the other to get back at him."

"But we're not!" Katherine exclaimed, whipping her head around to face her mother. "I love him! And though we never told each other, I know he loves me too!"

"I know that." Elizabeth calmed and returned to the brushing, "But you know how stubborn your father is." Katherine nodded sadly, "Especially since this is the same Jack Kelly that led a strike against him not too long ago."

Katherine let out a sob. The strike had been the very thing to bring her and Jack together. Now it was the thing causing her father to tear them apart. She was already missing Jack like crazy and it had only been a few hours. Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Mother, do you think Jack misses me?"

Elizabeth sighed and stood to put the brush back. "Katherine, I'm going to be completely honest with you." She turned back to look her daughter dead in the eye as she said, "He only misses you a sliver." Katherine's face fell. "Because I know by the way you talk about him and that look in his eyes last night, he's already scheming with those newsboys of his to meet you behind your father's back."

Immediately, Katherine's features brightened. As soon as the words left her mother's mouth, she could practically see Jack bringing Davey, Specs, Romeo and all the newsboys together to plan their secret meeting. The mere thought caused her heart to beat twice as fast. "I bet you're right!" She said happily.

"Aren't I always?" Elizabeth joked. "Now, you can't be Juliet meeting her Romeo on an empty stomach. Get dressed and breakfast will be ready when you come downstairs."

Katherine nodded, too excited for words. What was she thinking last night? How could Jack Kelly, leader of the newsboy strike and Manhattan newsboy union, ever let last night be the last time they see each other? She was crazy for even thinking that Jack would take this lying down. She quickly changed into her usual blouse and skirt and went downstairs. She came down just in time to see her mother place two plates on the table. One for her and one for… Joe, who sat across from her place, reading the newspaper. His newspaper.

Katherine forced the smile from her face. She couldn't let Joe know what was going on. He would forbid her from going. Not that he already hadn't. "Good morning, Katherine." He greeted, putting down his paper and picking up his fork.

"Father." She said in a monotone. Elizabeth nodded slightly and she reluctantly sat down to her breakfast.

"Katherine, I know you think what I did last night was harsh, but it really was for the best." Joe defended. Katherine stayed silent, not wanting to honor him with a response. Joe opened his mouth to say something else, but a knock at the door made him stop. "Oh. That must be your escort."

"Escort?" Katherine and Elizabeth repeated at the same time. Katherine stood up to face her father.

"Yes. Escort." Joe said, obviously pleased with himself, "I know Jack works with you at the _Sun_. You didn't think I would let you go without somebody to make sure he stays away from you, did you?" Without another word, he left to answer the door.

Elizabeth quickly turned to Katherine. "Go upstairs and get your things for work. I'll handle this." Katherine nodded mutely and rushed up the stairs to her room.

She grabbed her work bag and suddenly looked at her typewriter. Sitting next to it, was the very article that got her on her father's bad side in the first place. There on the front page was Jack and his newsies showing the world that they will fight for what they believe in.

Well, Jack, if you believe in me, get ready for one hell of a fight.

* * *

Jack's morning wasn't any better than Katherine's. He had barely gotten any sleep and when he did, it was plagued by nightmares. If it hadn't been for Davey's insistence on knocking on his bedroom door for 10 minutes trying to get him up, he wouldn't have come out of his room. When he finally did open the door, he came face to face with Davey, Bennett and Thomas. "Jack, what the hell?" Davey asked.

"You're always the first one up and now we're gonna be late cause of you." Bennett continued.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jack said, halfheartedly, "You go on ahead and I'll meet you at the docks." Bennett and Thomas looked concerned but left all the same. Jack turned and closed the door, but Davey stopped it with his foot. "Somethin' ya need?"

"What the hell happened last night at Katherine's?" Davey asked directly, stepping into the room with him. "I can see the tear marks on your face and you are never one to cry. Something happened last night. So, I wanna know what."

Jack sighed. There was no use arguing with Davey. He was a law student for Christ's sake! He would get answers one way or another. "Pulitzer caught us." Jack said quietly.

"What?" Davey gaped.

"Pulitzer caught us!" Jack repeated, the mere sentence bringing back the heart stomping memories of last night. He quickly slipped on a new shirt, hoping to distract himself. Nothing could stop his thoughts going straight back to Katherine and last night.

"Well, what did he do?" Davey asked.

Jack sighed again. He didn't want to have to say it. It would make it all too real. He didn't want to have to live in a world where he and Katherine were forbidden from even talking. He couldn't survive if he couldn't hear her voice that flowed like a melody at least once. He knew he couldn't. But Davey was one of his best friends. He couldn't keep something like this from him. "He forbid me and Katherine from seeing each other. Or even talking."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jack Kelly?" Davey asked.

Jack turned and punched Davey in the shoulder. Davey groaned and rubbed the spot. "And what the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"You're Jack Kelly right?" Davey asked again.

Jack nodded as he slipped on his work shoes, "Who else would I be?"

"The same Jack Kelly who helped create the newsboy union by facing Pulitzer head on for what he believes in, right?" Jack nodded again, "The same Jack Kelly who inspired Miss Katherine Plumber to get a front page article just by showing her he believed in her?" Jack nodded yet again.

"What's your point, Dave?"

"If you're the same Jack Kelly who did all that, don't you think you can fight Pulitzer to see her?" Davey suggested as they both left Jack's room and headed to the parlor. "I mean, you see her at work every day right?" Jack nodded. "Pulitzer's not gonna come down and keep watch over her 24/7. You can see her then. Then you can stick it to Pulitzer yet again."

Jack's face instantly brightened, "Dave, you're a genius!" The thought hadn't even crossed his mind because of how angry Joe had been last night.

"Tell me something I don't know." Davey joked. "Now get to the docks so you can see Katherine at lunch!"

Jack nodded enthusiastically and dashed out the door. Reaching the docks, with barely a second to spare. He got straight to work with more energy than ever. His spirits had been renewed just knowing that he'll be able to see Katherine again. _How could I have been so stupid to not think of that?_ He asked himself as he loaded crates. _Now this is why Davey's the law student and not you. _Once his shift was done, he grabbed his bag and ran all the way to the _Sun'_s offices. He couldn't wait to see Katherine. But his smile disappeared as soon as he set eyes on Katherine's desk. There she was at her desk, typing away on her typewriter but flanking her desk was…

The Delancies!

As soon as the brothers saw him, smirks appeared on their faces. Katherine's eyes darted up to him and seemed to apologize silently. Finally, he worked up the courage to walk up to them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked bluntly.

Katherine stood up and opened her mouth to say something but Morris cut her off. "Miss Pulitzer's daddy is paying us a sweet sum to keep you away from her during your work hours."

"Apparently, you got him pretty mad last night." Oscar continued, "As he called us up just after you left."

"What?" Jack practically shouted.

"Jack, I'm so sorry…" Katherine started but Oscar cut her off.

"Woah, I believe it was a rule from your daddy that you not talk to Mr. Kelly here." He said clicking his tongue while slipping a hand into his pocket. "Do I have to get my brass knuckles out? I'd love to use 'em on the ever so famous Jack Kelly."

Jack swallowed hard at the threat. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was Katherine who interrupted this time. "No." She said firmly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry."

He didn't know if the apology was directed at him or the Delancies, but from the look in her eyes, it was for him. With only a small nod for a goodbye, he left to go to his own desk. All day, he sat at his desk, constantly sneaking glances at Katherine. And every time he did, he was met with the sight of her diving into her work and the Delancies glaring straight at him. He couldn't help but hear their threats in his head.

_She's got such a pretty face. _

_Would be a shame if something happened to it._

All those voices brought up images of his all too familiar nightmares. He too buried himself in his work, sketching everything that came into mind. Only stopping when his hand started to cramp. And he swore to God that when he lifted his hand off the page, it was stained with Katherine's crimson blood. But one blink later, it was gone. Looking down at the page he saw that the first thing to come into his mind was none other than Katherine. He glanced up to her again just as she did the same and their eyes met for a moment that ended too soon when the Oscar chose that exact moment to start polishing his brass knuckles.

He tore the page out of his sketch book, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the trash. No sketch would ever compare to the angel that sat behind the typewriter so close yet so far away from him.

* * *

**Okay. How did you like that? Cause I feel pretty good about their reactions. But I have no idea. And again, haven't seen the show so I don't know if it was Oscar or Morris who had the brass knuckles. I was going off of another story that said Oscar had them so… yeah. **

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one! R&R please! As said, reviews are serious confidence boosters. (And they may or may not influence me to get the next chapter up faster)**

**Quote of the day: I don't understand how some people can wake up one morning and decide someone isn't important to them anymore –Selena Gomez**

**Song Suggestion: Me Without You –Ashley Tisdale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! Don't worry. There's more drama where that came from. And sorry if I'm getting a little sloppy with my writing. I'm kinda sleep deprived. I have my showcase rehearsals and my school's musical rehearsals and then I have to come home, shower off all the sweat, eat and do my freaking homework! So, bottom line (hehehe. Newsies references), sleep deprived. **

**Seriously I have been making Newsies references all week! I'm probably still in post-Newsies depression. Not helping that my Corey Cott look-a-like boyfriend keeps wearing a newsboy cap!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Her delicate fingers feathered over the ridges on his bare back. Every small touch brought shivers throughout his body. To say he was nervous of her reaction was an understatement. Jack had never showed anyone but the boys his scars from the Refuge. When she stayed silent, his nervousness grew. What could she possibly think of him now? What would she think now that she saw the ridges the seemingly endless whipping left him with? She would obviously walk out. He was a boy with a broken past and she was a girl who was given everything. But that wasn't her. She wasn't one of those girls. She…

"Jack," She breathed, breaking his train of thought. He didn't respond or even turn around. He didn't want to see that look on her face. The one that made him feel like a kicked puppy. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He said bluntly, finally turning to face her. He wasn't met with that look. All he saw were the beautiful brown eyes and flowing auburn hair of the one and only… "I don't need your pity Katherine."

"Pity?" She repeated. When he nodded, she continued, "Jack, these scars show that you've been through hell and back and can live to tell the tale. Even though you may not want to. They show you truly are the toughest boy I've ever known. And will know. If you think I was gonna give you pity or walk out on you, you can damn well think again!"

"That's quite a mouth you've got, Ace." He commented with a slight smirk, "You want me to clean it out?"

She captured her bottom lip in her teeth and that was what got him moving. He took a step closer to her so he could place one hand on her waist and the other went to cup the back of her neck. His thumb gently coaxed her lip out of her teeth before she drew blood. When he heard her breath hitch slightly at the touch, his smirk grew. He leaned down as he saw her eyes flutter close, ready for what he had planned. Their lips were centimeters apart…

"Hey, Jackie boy!" A voice yelled in his ear.

He shot out of bed and accidently smacked the voice in the face. A groan of pain was his response. He turned to see Romeo, Race, Crutchie, Specs and Davey all surrounding his bed with Romeo holding his nose in pain. Running a hand over his face, it came back coated in sweat. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?" He mumbled, too lost in thought to speak up.

"Oh my nose is fine, thanks!" Romeo said sarcastically.

"I told you it was a bad idea to wake him up that way." Specs told him.

"Shut it." Romeo said bluntly.

Ignoring the both of them, Race turned to Jack. "What were you dreamin' about?" He asked, "You're covered in sweat and you kept mumbling 'Ace' in your sleep."

"That was a dream?" Jack asked. The boys nodded in conferment. "Naw. I've seen it before. It was a memory."

"About who?" Race asked.

"Are you dense?" Romeo retorted, "It was obviously a memory about a certain reporter." He wiggled his brow suggestively, "I mean, who else does he call 'Ace'?"

"Shut it, guys." Davey told them sternly, "Can't you see he's going through enough without you bringing up Katherine every two seconds?"

"Yeah." Crutchie agreed, limping over to sit next to Jack on the bed. "He hasn't heard a word from Katherine in a month."

"3 weeks, 4 days and 8 hours." Jack corrected quietly, eyes drifting to the nightstand next to his bed.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Specs asked.

Race crouched down next to the nightstand, turning it to the side slightly. "Yep." He confirmed, "He's been countin'." Standing up, he showed the boys the notches Jack had made on the side of the nightstand. Jack ran a hand through his mess of a hair. Every one of those notches represented an hour, a day, or a week he'd been without Katherine. Without that perfect smile lighting up her features. Without those soft brown eyes sparking with curiosity.

"Jackie," Romeo said, breaking his train of thought. He came to sit next to Crutchie on the bed, "You got to get over Katherine. She's just some girl."

"That's the problem!" Jack exclaimed, flopping back down on his pillows, "She's not just some girl! She's the first girl who believed I could be something more than just some newsie hawkin' her father's papes! She saw something in me no one else had! And…" He paused to take a breath. He had never gotten this worked up at his boys before. But Romeo's comment had made him snap. The boys looked at him expectantly, waiting for the end to the sentence. "I'm in love with her. I can't get over her."

"That's funny." Specs commented from his spot by the window. The boys looked at him. His gaze was focused on something on the street. "Cause she seems to have gotten over you pretty quickly."

"What?" All the boys cried. Jack shot out of bed and rushed over to the window. An action he regretted about 5 minutes later. What he saw shattered his heart. Down on the street was Katherine on her way to work, flanked by the Delancies as usual but that wasn't what made his eyes water. Katherine's hand, the one he had drawn absentminded patterns on with his thumbs, was intertwined with another man. That one sight made Jack's heart tear in two.

* * *

Katherine climbed off the final step onto the street to hear a familiar voice say, "Can I interest you in today's news?" She didn't even get a chance to turn around before the all too familiar warmth of Jack's arms wrapped around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and his breath sent chills down her spine.

"What's today's headline?" She asked innocently.

"Newsboy walks _World _heiress to work." He joked. She smiled at the banter.

"I don't think that's news quite yet." She retorted. She turned in his arms so she could face him. She was met with the chocolate brown eyes and signature smirk she'd come to know and love so much. "I got a different headline for you, newsboy."

"And what would that be?" It was her turn to smirk at him. Her eyes fluttered close as she leaned up in his arms. He followed her lead and leaned down. Their lips were centimeters apart now and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Katherine," A different voice called gently.

Katherine shot up in bed, coming face to face with her mother standing in her doorway. It had all been a dream. A beautiful, torturous dream. "Still dreaming about Jack?" Her mother asked.

"Of course." Katherine smiled slightly as she ran a hand through her messed up curls.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you but your father wants you downstairs as soon as you're dressed." Elizabeth said.

Katherine groaned and flopped down on her pillows. Elizabeth laughed slightly at her daughter's un-ladylike attitude. "What does he have to take away from me now?" Katherine asked, "I haven't even spoken to Jack in a month which just feels like years. What else can he take away?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. He refused to tell me why he needed to see you." She told her. A groan was her only response. "Please get dressed Katherine. For me." Katherine just nodded mutely. Her mother gave another sigh and left her daughter in peace.

Once Katherine was dressed in her usual blouse and skirt with her hair tied up in her favorite lavender hair ribbon, she went downstairs. She was racking her brain trying to think of why her father needed to see her. When she entered the room, she saw her father talking to the Delancies and a boy she'd never seen before. He had dirty blonde hair, storm grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. "Katherine," He father greeted when he saw her, "Meet Matthew Walters, your new suitor."

"My new what?" Katherine cried.

"Your new _suitor_." Elizabeth repeated from her spot beside Joe.

Katherine gaped at her father. "It's been a month and all you've done is sit in your room." Joe noted.

"Because you tore Jack out of my life!" Katherine retorted.

"I would thank you not to mention that street rat around Mr. Walters." Katherine rolled her eyes. "It's high-time you got someone new in your life and I think Mr. Walters is the perfect fit. He'll be walking you to work today." Katherine opened her mouth to argue but Joe cut her off, "No arguments. Now, why don't you four get going? You don't want to be late."

Katherine looked at her mother in pleading but Elizabeth could do nothing. She could only watch as her daughter was practically dragged out of the house with this new suitor that was nothing at all like the Jack Kelly Elizabeth knew her daughter was still hopelessly in love with. Katherine walked down the street with the Delancies flanking her and Matthew gripping her hand almost painfully. As she passed by Jack's apartment building, she looked up to see Jack's back turned to her and some newsies looking straight at her and Matthew.

_No, no, no! _She thought in a panic, _They cannot see me with Matthew. They'll think I don't love Jack anymore. _She then saw Jack run a hand through his mess of brown hair and Crutchie patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. _NO! They already think it! I can't let them think of me like this! I have to get a message to Jack. But how am I supposed to do that with the Delancies watching me like a hawk?_

Suddenly, her arm was yanked rather violently. She looked to see Matthew dragging her to her work place. Apparently, she hadn't been keeping up well enough. From a distance she heard a newsboy cry out the day's headline. She turned to see a man pay the boy and take the paper. _That's it! _

Matthew dropped her off at the _Sun's _office and she was left with the Delancies. The minute she was sitting at her desk and they had turned their backs she whipped out her notepad. Quickly, she jotted down a note to Jack and tore the page out. She folded it in half and wrote _Give to Jack only _on it. Tucking it under some other papers, she hid it just as Morris turned back to check on her.

At her lunch hour, the Delancies followed her out to the streets to walk to a small café where she had her lunch. She listened for a familiar voice shouting her father's headline. Suddenly she heard in a voice that could only be Les' "Extra! Extra! Flaming inferno kills 2 people! Hear all about it in the _World_! World's greatest paper! Two cents!"

She turned and headed straight for the voice. "Hey, Kat!" Les greeted with a smile as soon as he saw her. But he shrank when he saw the brothers beside her.

"Hello, Les." She smiled back. "I'll take a paper off you." He smiled and handed her a paper. Handing him the money, she managed to sneak the note in with the coins. He said his thanks and nodded, telling her that he got the note. When she turned back, the Delancies were eyeing her curiously. "What?" She asked innocently, "I can't buy a copy of my own father's paper?" The Delancies shrugged it off and they went to the café. She sighed in relief.

_Please, Les. _She pleaded silently, _Give it to Jack. Let him know what's really happening._

* * *

**Okay. How was that? I think that was okay. If you hadn't realized, this is about a month later. Well, 3 weeks, 4 days and 8 hours. :) Had to put that in there! Can't you just see Jack counting the days since he's seen his girl? **

**Okay. R&R please! Reviews are serious confidence boosters!**

**Quote of the Day: I've always envied people who sleep easily. Their brains must be cleaner, the floorboards of the skull well swept, all the little monsters closed up in a steamer trunk at the foot of the bed. –David Benioff**

**Song Suggestion: Pretending –Glee Cast (Totally heard this song while writing these scenes! Please look it up!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I am SOOOOOO sorry I didn't get this up like… two weekends ago. I was at my cousin's wedding in Texas (where I got about 1,000 bug bites and caught the bouquet thank you very much) and then I had my show last weekend. I got a standing ovation for my part as Vivienne in Legally Blonde! And my boyfriend was playing Warner, so he had to propose to me in one scene! It was so awesome! He even sent me flowers opening night! **

**Anyways, I am super sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I've had a SUPER busy schedule! But, now that my show's done and I'm not having another one for a month or two, (I audition for Godspell in December) I have more time to post! **

**Hopefully you all like this one and here's to Dan DeLuca and the Newsies on tour cast who started their tour tonight! AH! Only a few months until I can see it! March can't come fast enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack felt like banging his head against the wall until he passed out. He felt like jumping out the window to the concrete below. He felt like locking himself in his room for the rest of his life. He felt like doing a lot of things. But all he could do was turn away from the torturous scene on the sidewalk and run a hand through his mess of brunette hair. Of course she would move on from him. Katherine was a beautiful, smart, independent heiress. She probably had guys ten times better than him lining up around the block just to meet her. He was just a street kid struggling just to feed himself and she was a newspaper heiress who could feel all the newsies for half a year and not even blink. Why the hell did he think for a second he had even the slightest chance with her?

Crutchie rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner, but all Jack wanted to do was go down there, knock whoever that guy was on his ass and hold Katherine in his arms and call her his again. But, of course, he couldn't do that. Cause if he did, the Delancies would knock him on his ass. With those kinds of thoughts filling his head, Jack flopped onto his bed in total and utter despair. The boys circled the bed and tried to make him feel even the tiniest better, but nothing helped.

After what seemed like an eternity, Romeo said, "Hey, it's almost noon."

"So what?" Race asked.

"So, Jack can go down to the _Sun _and show Katherine that if she doesn't need him, he doesn't need her."

"But I do need her." Jack mumbled.

Romeo turned slightly sheepish at his response but still said, "But you don't need to show her that."

Jack sat up to look fully at the closest things he'll get to a family. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Come on, Jackie." Crutchie coaxed, "If you don't face her now, you ain't never gonna get the guts to."

"Christ," Jack groaned, "Fine. I'll go. If it'll shut you idiots up." The guys cheered a little as Jack stood up and got ready for work. He went over to his desk to grab his sketch book to find it open to the drawing he was working on last night before bed. The page was covered in a sketch of the one and only Katherine Plumber. Out of heartbreak and a little spite (mostly heartbreak), he tore the page out and crumpled it up, throwing it to the floor.

Specs and Race walked with Jack to the _Sun'_s office. The rest of the boys went to sell papers but they felt they needed to have someone help him through this. And also to make sure he didn't chicken out of facing Katherine. But mostly the help thing. Once there, he said goodbye to his newsie brothers and looked up to the newspaper office with a sigh. Inside that office was the one girl who had enough of his heart to smash it to the ground. Finally, he mustered up the courage to climb the steps and push open the doors.

After a few flights of stairs, he came to his destination. Sitting at her desk, flanked by the Delancies was Katherine. The afternoon sun filtered in through the window, giving her an angelic halo and she pounded away at her typewriter. He took a deep breath and crossed the room to his own desk, not even looking her way. The only thing he didn't know was how much that simple act shattered Katherine's heart as she watched him sit down and start to sketch.

Jack slashed at the page in rapid strokes of pencil, trying to keep his focus off the reporter across the room. Trying, and failing. After about 45 minutes of continuous drawing, his pencil lead snapped right in the middle of a line. "Shit!" He cursed quietly, throwing the pencil down.

As he reached across the desk for another pencil, he heard a voice call out, "Jack Kelly!" He looked up to see Les running across the office to him.

Jack stopped the boy in front of his desk and stooped down to his level, "What's goin' on Les? Is it one of the boys?" He asked worriedly.

Les shook his head, slightly out of breath from obviously running here after selling his papers. "Just take this." He shoved a folded piece of paper in his hands then dashed out of the office, giving Katherine a slight wave on the way out. Jack thought he might have been hallucinating because there was a small, secret smile on Katherine's face as she saw the note in his.

Slightly confused, Jack sat back down and looked at the note. On the front _Give to Jack only _was written in Katherine's speedy handwriting. Jack furrowed his brow. Why the hell would she send him a note and risk putting herself in danger with the Delancies? Did she really want to brag about her new suitor that much? Snorting slightly, Jack carefully unfolded the note. From the writing, he could tell Katherine wrote this out fast, but it still held every single word needed.

_Dear Jack, I pray to God that this note got to you. I know you saw me and my new… suitor outside your window. Please believe me Jack in saying that the whole thing was set up by my father. He believed I was spending too much time sulking about you and needed someone knew. He forced me to walk to work with Matthew and I couldn't get out of it. Jack, please, please, PLEASE, believe that I would never love anyone but you. My heart belongs to you. No one else. Now, if I'm correct, I'll be in the same room as you when you get this. So, if you don't believe me, crumple this in a ball and throw it away. I'll know then that I don't have any more chances. But, if you do believe me, fold this up and put it in your pocket. Please believe me, Jack. I love you. Your angel, Katherine._

Jack reread the note over and over again. The whole thing was set up by her father? Wait… she spent too much time sulking about him? That means… she still loves him as much as he loves her! What made his heart swell was the last line. _Your angel, Katherine. _She remembered what he had told her that fateful night. She even dotted the "I" in her name with a heart like a lovesick school girl. Glancing up to make sure she was looking, he folded the note and slipped it silently into his pocket. Her whole face lit up and he smiled. He had missed that sight.

About 15 minutes later, she stood up and told the brothers, "I'm taking a bathroom break." They followed her to the bathroom but didn't go in with her. When the door swung open, he caught a glimpse of the window on the far wall. Suddenly, an idea struck him and he dashed out of the office.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Katherine let out a sigh. Those Delancies were choking her. God, how much longer was this to go on? _Keep calm, _she told herself, _You'll soon be 18 and your father can't control you after that. But… that's still 2 years away. _Katherine sighed. The only ray of hope was the fact that her note had gone un-intercepted and Jack believed her. Once she had seen that, she had sent silent thanks to God for that stroke of luck.

"God, I missed you." An all-too familiar voice said from behind her.

Gasping, she turned around and found the one and only Jack Kelly climbing into the bathroom through the window. Immediately, worry filled her voice, "Jack, what the hell? Do you know how much of a risk you've taken by doing this?" She suddenly had images of a beaten and bloody Jack on the concrete with the Delancies and her father dragging her away from him, leaving him to die. The thought itself was too much to bear.

"Ace, you are more than worth it." He breathed, looking her dead in the eyes.

With that one sentence, she couldn't hold back anymore. A huge smile broke out on her face and she ran into the arms she'd been missing for so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling on of her hands in his soft brown locks and he held her against his chest tightly. For a few moments, they just held each other like this. Slowly, she pulled out of his embrace only to have him lean down and capture her lips. _Christ! _She thought to herself. _I never realized how much I missed having Jack kiss me! _She quickly recovered from her shock and melted into the kiss.

The kiss was slow and loving, as if he was trying to memorize her mouth. And to an extent, he was. He didn't know how long it was gonna be till he got to kiss her again and he wanted to savor every moment of it. Her hands fisted his shirt while one of his kept its grip on her waist and the other went to cup the back of her neck, holding her lips against his. She could feel the familiar heat and sparks, as if electricity flowed through her veins instead of blood. She had missed this and apparently, so did he. When air became necessary, he reluctantly pulled away, but leaned forward so his forehead touched hers.

"Jesus," Katherine breathed.

"I know," Jack responded, "It's been way too long."

"Almost a month since we last spoke." Katherine said quietly.

"3 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours." Jack corrected with a slightly sheepish smile.

Katherine's face lit up. "You've been counting?" She asked. He nodded, "You care about me that much?"

"I wouldn't have snuck into a ladies bathroom if I didn't." Jack joked. Katherine laughed slightly, "God, I've missed ya, Ace."

"I missed you too, Jack." Katherine confessed, "You have no idea how many times I've cried myself to sleep only to be woken up by torturous dreams of you. The only reason I know this isn't a dream is because every time I dream of you and me, I wake up before we kiss."

"You always wake up before the best part." Jack smiled and leaned down to peck her lips once more. She smiled into the kiss. "I'm so sorry I even thought you would leave me for some snooty rich guy."

"It's okay, Jack." Katherine soothed, "I'll admit my biggest fear was that you would've moved on to some other girl." Her hand went up to cup his cheek.

He gripped her hand lightly, "I know but I shoulda believed ya. Instead I just thought the worst. I'm sorry."

"I would've thought the same things." She told him, "So don't feel bad about it. I'm just happy you got that note."

"Yeah. You better thank Les for that one." He told her in a playful stern voice. She giggled a little. He smiled. He had his girl back, if only for a few moments. "I can't believe you remembered what I said."

"Are you kidding?" Katherine gasped, "Your words have been running through my head for the past 3 weeks, 4 days and 9 hours." Jack laughed slightly, "No one has ever said something like that about me before. It's not something someone forgets so easily."

"I'm glad." Jack said quietly. Katherine smiled and leaned down to place her head on his chest. She just needed reassurance that he was here, with her. His heart beat in her ear was a soothing melody that made everything in the world seem right. Jack leaned down and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent he missed so much. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Our hands fit together perfectly."

Katherine nodded. "Yeah they do." She said as she starred at their joined hands.

"We were meant to be, Ace you know that?"

"For sure." She said quietly.

Jack snorted a quiet laugh at their little mantra. "For sure." He said into her hair. "I love you, Katherine."

By this point, Katherine was almost in tears. This was the last time she'd hear that for who knows how long. "I love you too, Jack." And that was the last time she would say it. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments, taking in those facts in silence. Suddenly, their moment was broken.

"Well, lookie what we have here."

Katherine gasped and ripped herself out of Jack's arms to stand by his side. Standing in the doorway was very shocked looking secretary and the Delancies looking as smug as a cat who had caught it's mouse.

* * *

**Oooooh. Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? TBH, I would've written a little more but my hand is starting to cramp up and it's almost midnight here so… yeah. Had to stop. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter and please R&R! I don't know how many times I've said it but reviews are serious confidence boosters!**

**Until next time, keep calm and seize the day!**

**Quote of the Day: He looked so lost, so soulful, so lonely. I wanted him to kiss me now. I wanted to let him know I was his for all eternity –Ellen Schreiber**

**Song Suggestion: Right Here –Ashes Remain**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know you all probably hate me for leaving you on that cliffhanger last chapter, but I'm back! My leg is killing me because I've been in dance rehearsals for a competition coming up in a week or two, but I'm back! I'm doing a partner dance with my boyfriend to Let It Go. It's kinda ballet/lyrical/modern thing. And have you seen Another Cinderella Story? The one with Selena Gomez? Remember how during the salsa dance she put her leg on Drew Seeley's shoulder and he kinda dragged her across the floor? Well… I have to do that move. Yeah. That move.**

**Partner ballet is really… intimate. But at least it's with my boyfriend and not some random guy. Okay. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! You're gonna see a side to Matthew you never expected ;)**

* * *

Jack froze. He didn't know what to do. Standing in front of him with all-too cocky smirks were the Delancies in flesh and blood. Without even thinking, he stepped in front of Katherine. He didn't want to have to watch his nightmares come to life. He could barely handle them as nightmares as it was. He didn't think he could survive if they came into reality. Katherine must have sensed that in him. She reached forward, silently slipping her hand in his and squeezing gently. That simple gesture calmed him a little. But he took it one step further and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, pulling her against him gently. She placed a hand on his chest right above his heart. She swear it doubled in speed at the gesture, making her blush slightly.

"Well, isn't this a cute little picture?" Morris sneered, breaking the couple's trains of thought. Jack tightened his grip on Katherine, as if to remind himself she's there, protected by him. "Katherine Pulitzer wrapped in the arms of none other than mister Jack Kelly."

"Oh wait, Morris," Oscar interjected slipping his hand into the pocket where he kept his brass knuckles. Jack stiffened slightly, but stood his ground. Katherine couldn't help but admire that about him. "Weren't we hired by Mister Joseph Pulitzer himself to keep him away from her at all costs?"

Morris faked a look of shock, "Why, yes. We were Oscar." He turned to Jack with yet another smirk. "At all costs." He cracked his knuckles and Jack swallowed hard. "Why don't we take this outside?"

Suddenly, Jack was grabbed by the collar by Oscar, ripped away from Katherine's grasp, and dragged out the door. "No!" Katherine shouted as Morris followed his brother out. Desperate to help Jack, she followed the brothers out the door. Morris and Oscar nodded to Matthew as he passed by on his way to pick up Katherine. Katherine tried to get past him, but he stopped her. "Let me go, Matthew."

"Not until you tell me why the hell the Delancies have Jack in their grips?" He insisted as he grabbed her by the shoulders. She struggled against his grip and realization dawned on him. "Were you seeing him?"

"Maybe I was. He treats me better than you ever will." Katherine spat at him. "Now, let me go!" She finally freed herself from his grasp. She dashed past him. She at last located the brothers in an alley and took one step in. An action regretted about two minutes later. What she saw made tears appear in her eyes, blurring the nightmarish images from sight.

Morris had Jack against the wall by his collar and was throwing punches like there's no tomorrow. Katherine covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her sobs at the sight. Suddenly, Oscar stopped his brother. "Had enough Kelly?" Morris asked through gritted teeth.

Katherine took in his injuries. He already had a split lip and most likely a broken nose with blood pouring from it. Katherine silently begged him to say yes but like the stubborn, irrational newsie she knew and loved, he just spit the blood at Oscar. The Delancey wiped the blood from his face and Katherine saw a whole new glare come from him. One that had so much fury in it, Katherine started panicking for Jack's life. "Big mistake." Oscar spat.

With brass knuckles nestled comfortably between his fingers, Oscar swung low at his stomach. Jack spit out more blood as the pain set in. His head rolled slightly before Morris threw him to the ground. A groan could be heard from Jack. Katherine made to rush forward but arms wrapped around her waist, restraining her. "Matthew, let me go!"

The Delancies halted in their assault to turn to her at the shout. Jack looked up slightly. "Katherine, get out of here." He shouted weakly at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Katherine protested. She once again escaped his grasp. _Wow, _she thought to herself, _He is not that strong if I can escape him twice. _She shook her head clear of those thoughts and rushed to Jack's side. She stooped to the ground as he sat up. She could see he was trying to ignore the pain for her. Somehow that made this whole situation worse for her. He was in serious pain and he was trying to ignore it? For her? Now a whole new feeling set in. Guilt. "God, Jack. I'm so sorry." The tears finally started to fall, "This is all my fault."

Jack gently cupped her face and brushed the tears from her face. "Ace, this ain't your fault." He said quietly, "An' I told ya, you're more than worth it." Katherine let out a sob. Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was jerked onto her feet.

"Katherine, get away from him!" Matthew yelled at her. He started to drag her away from Jack.

"No! Let me go!" Katherine shouted at him, struggling to escape him. This time though, she couldn't seem to escape his grasp. "Jack!" She reached out as far as her arm reach to him. If only he could grab her arm and pull her away from the one person she didn't want to be with right now.

Jack reached out to her, but Oscar swung another punch. His head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground but didn't get back up. He was knocked out cold. Katherine fought back the urge to scream. The Delancies dusted themselves off and helped Matthew drag Katherine away from Jack's unconscious form. More tears flowed from her eyes as she took another glance back down the alleyway and saw Jack lying there on the dirty New York ground. Her worst fear had come to life. She was forced to leave Jack there to die. She wanted to rush back to him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do all three at the same time.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do something like this, Katherine!" Joe shouted at her a little while later. Katherine, the Delancies, Matthew and her parents stood in the Pulitzer's living room that evening. Joe was pacing in front of her. Matthew stood behind him, glaring at her while leaning on the table behind the couch. The Delancies stood in the parlor. Morris leaning on the mantle and Oscar sitting on a chair. Elizabeth gave Katherine her support from her spot next to her. Katherine stayed silent in response to her father.

"I can't believe it either, sir." Matthew interjected, "It's completely disrespectful to you."

Joe ignored him completely and continued, "I gave you simple instructions. To never talk or see Jack Kelly ever again. And you directly disobeyed me!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe those 'instructions' aren't so simple for me?" Katherine spoke at last.

"What did you just say?" Joe said in a dangerous tone.

"I said," Katherine said, gaining some confidence she usually only had with Jack, "Have you ever even considered that those 'instructions' to stay away from Jack aren't so simple for me?" She took a step forward, raising her voice slightly, "I can't stand being separated from Jack! Every day I want to be with him more and more! I see him every day doing all his favorite things and I just want to run over and talk to him. To have him kiss me or even just hold my hand like he used to. I haven't been able to sleep for weeks because whenever I close my eyes I'm haunted by memories and dreams of him! Then when I wake up I feel like I wanna off myself because I can't stand the thought of going through another day without him in my life! All I want is to be able to see him again!"

"That is the exact reason I found Matthew for you!" Joe countered, gesturing to Matthew behind him. Matthew grinned at her, but she saw something behind his eyes. Something she couldn't place. "To have him replace Jack in your life."

"Don't you get it?" Katherine exclaimed, "No one can replace Jack! There's no one on this earth that's like him! No one can have the same heart he does. The one that cares for everyone who deserves it. The one that has the courage to fight for what he believes in. And the one that believes in me! Don't you see? He was the first person in my life who truly believed I could be a front page reporter. And he was right. With his help, I made the front page. My whole life changed for the better the minute he stepped into it. I don't care that to you he's just some newsie. To me, he's the sweetest, funniest, most charming and wonderful guy I've ever met and will meet. I love him and if you think you can just replace him, consider this. No one will ever be Jack Kelly other that Jack Kelly himself!" Katherine turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

She hadn't even made it up on step before Joe yelled out, "Katherine, get back here now!"

Without even turning around, she shouted back, "If you're just going to try and convince me I don't need Jack than I'd rather lock myself in my room for the rest of my life."

Without another word, Katherine dashed up the stairs. Matthew followed her up to the second floor and grabbed her wrist roughly. "Katherine…" He started, but she cut him off.

"Didn't you just hear me? You'll never be with me!" She practically shouted, "The only person I want is Jack."

"Like I give a damn about being with you!" He spat at her, effectively freezing her in her steps.

"What?"

"Look," He said in the same dangerous tone as he father but there was something colder about his voice. Something more cynical. "Your father's one of the most powerful and, more importantly richest, men in New York. Do you think I care if I get to be with his stubborn, idiotic daughter?"

"Excuse me?" _This is coming from the same guy who sweet talked your father into courting you? _Katherine asked herself.

"You heard me. Or are you deaf too?" _What is going on with Matthew? _"I need you so I can get to those riches, do you understand me?"

"Yes. I understand you." Katherine said quietly.

"Good." Matthew's grip loosened slightly on her wrist.

"I understand," Katherine continued, "that you are not the man my father believes you are. That's why you'll never be Jack Kelly. Even though he's a poor newsboy, he doesn't pretend to be someone he's not for his own personal gain."

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her lungs as Matthew slammed her against the wall. He tightened his grip on her wrist to a painful extent, more than likely leaving a bruise. Her head started throbbing slightly from the impact of the wall, but Matthew didn't care one bit. He just got close enough to her face so that she could see the flecks of black in his eyes. "Don't you _ever _compare me to that street rat again!" He said through gritted teeth, "He's nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing. In my personal opinion, he should be put down like the dog he is. That is the last time you ever talk about him again to me. Got it?" Katherine didn't get the chance to respond before he said, "Good."

With that and one final slight shove, he released her wrist, turned on his heel and left. Katherine held her still stinging wrist gently and rubbed, trying to soothe the irritation. Her thoughts swirled around her head in a tornado. She hadn't even started to collect them when two delicate hands like her own tenderly took her hand. "Let me see." Katherine looked up into brown eyes that mirrored her own. She obliged and rolled up her sleeve slightly. The area Matthew had grabbed was already starting to bruise. "My God, Katherine."

"Mother," Katherine spoke, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Elizabeth answered, "I followed Matthew up here and hid in a doorframe the entire time. I can't believe he would do something like this."

Katherine's eyes locked onto the tips of her shoes. "This would've never happened if he hadn't torn Jack out of my life." Tears started to form in the back of her eyes.

Elizabeth saw this and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, sweetheart." Katherine relished this moment. It was a rare moment that she got to share with her mother. But she also had to fight back tears. Not even twelve hours ago she was in this exact same position with Jack. Fighting back tears while he held her in his arms.

"How long must this go on?" Katherine asked, her voice reduced to little more than a whisper. **(A/N Okay. Broadway test. Whoever can tell me what Broadway show that line comes from gets a shout-out in the next chapter! Hint: It's a song title)**

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

"It's so hard. Being without him every day. I wasn't lying. There are days when I considered jumping off the fire escape where this all went to hell." Katherine told her.

At the mention, Elizabeth pulled out of the hug to look her daughter dead in the eyes and say, "Don't even think about that. Jack would suffer even more if you did. Do you really want to put him through so much pain?"

"No." Katherine whispered. But she felt as though she already had. Because of her selfish desire to be with him, he had just gotten beat close to death by the Delancies.

"Then stop those thoughts." Elizabeth responded, "Because I swear to God that I will find a way to get you and Jack together again." Katherine heard the raw emotion in her voice. She truly did support her relationship with Jack. So, she believed her.

* * *

**Okay. How was that? Cause I seriously LOVED writing Katherine's speech defending Jack. It's so much fun writing defense speeches. They're so cute and fluffy and sweet and… okay. The only reason I wrote those speeches is because my boyfriend told off a football player using almost those exact words. I couldn't help but put them in. I just had to change a few words so it matched Katherine and Jack's relationship. But pretty much those are the exact words. So, if by any chance you're reading this Miles (my bf), thank you! *Blows kiss***

**On a more serious note, suicide is not an okay thing. Take it from me, things will get better. Trust me I've been there and have the scars to prove it. But it does get better. There will always be someone standing by ready to help you through anything. So, if the thought of killing yourself even crosses your mind, come PM me. I've been there and helped my friends go through those thoughts. So, just PM me and I can tell you all the reasons you should be living.**

**On a lighter note, thanks so much for reading and R&R please! Reviews are serious confidence boosters! Until next chapter, keep calm and seize the day!**

**Quote of the Day: Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. –William Shakespeare (From my good friend Emily on Facebook)**

**Song Suggestion: Your Guardian Angel –Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Though, TBH, I was almost in tears when I had to leave Jack unconscious in the alley. *sigh* The life of a teenage fanfiction writer is not an easy one. But it's the life I picked, so… I'm gonna have to deal with it. Anyways, last chapter I posted a line from a different Broadway show to see if you guys knew it. And all of you did! It was Beauty & the Beast! Which, BTW, is my, Kara Lindsay and Stephanie Styles' favorite Disney movie! *fangirl squeal**deep breath* Now, all of you got it right but only one of you got it right first. And that is…**

_**Connie Rose**_**! Congratulations! You win this shout-out and my homemade virtual cookies! And I hope you enjoy the show! I would love to go see it again! And have fun at Newsies! I can't wait for it to come to LA! (And thanks for the boyfriend compliment)**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Jack's eyelids felt like led as he tried to force them open. After what seemed like an eternity, he got them open. He saw the moonlight streaming in through the window, casting shadows over everything. He tried to sit up but his head felt like it was filled with rocks. Groaning, he sat back down. What the hell had happened to him? All he remembers is reading that note and then it's a blur. Suddenly, the door opened, spilling in blinding light from the hallway. Jack raised a hand to cover his eyes. The light was just making the headache worse.

"Jackie? You awake?" Crutchie's voice called from the door.

"I guess so." Jack muttered, laying back on the pillows. He saw Crutchie's silhouette wave in a few people. The light was flicked on and Jack groaned some more. Suddenly, a cold cloth was pressed to his forehead and the pain in his head subsided.

"I know you probably have a huge headache but I needed to check on you when you woke up." A female voice explained. Jack opened his eyes again to see Crutchie leaning against the wall and Davey standing behind a blonde haired, blue eyed girl he'd never seen before in his life. The girl was pressing the cloth to his forehead and Davey was looking at her the same way he suspected he looked at Katherine. _Well look who's fallin' in love. _Jack thought to himself with a slight smirk.

"Uh…" Jack started, bringing his attention back to the girl who was digging around her bag for something, "Anyone want to explain who this is?"

"Oh sorry." The girl apologized. She walked back over and stuck out her hand, "I'm Clara."

Jack cautiously reached his hand out and shook hands with Clara. "She's Katherine's friend." Davey continued.

"Okay?" Jack said, more like a question than a statement.

"Mrs. Pulitzer knew Katherine was worried for you so she sent word to me to help." Clara said, "I'm training to be a nurse so she thought this would benefit both of us. I gathered up some of your boys and they helped me find you and bring you here so I could bandage you up."

"You got busted up pretty bad." Crutchie interjected. Jack must have had a confused expression on his face, because Clara and the boys' faces twisted with concern.

Clara came forward and tilted his face to examine it. "They must've hit you harder than I thought." She mused, mostly to herself. "How much do you remember of today?"

"Uh…" Jack thought, "I remember readin' Katherine's note and then it's all a big blur."

Clara thought for a moment. She turned his face to the left and seemed to study the cheek. She turned to the boys "Didn't you say one of the Delancies has a set of brass knuckles?"

"Yeah. Oscar has 'em with him all hours of the day." Crutchie answered.

"Yep. That's what I thought." Clara said, running her fingers along his cheek. Jack flinched at the touch as a sting of pain went through him. "He must've punched you a little too hard. Hard enough to knock some memories out of you."

"Wait. The Delancies did this?" Jack asked. Davey and Crutchie nodded. Suddenly, everything came back to him. The note, the secret meeting with Katherine in the bathroom, the Delancies catching them, and then… "Katherine. Did she get out safe?"

Clara smiled slightly at the concern that was oh-so obvious in his voice. "She's fine." Clara confirmed. "Her father has probably yelled her ear off for being with you, but you know Katherine. She's not one to fear a small yelling session with her father."

Jack snorted. If he had a penny for every time that Katherine was braver than he ever was, he'd be richer than her daddy. "She's a fighter, that's what she is." Jack mumbled.

Clara smiled. "I know. She was really worried when she got dragged away from you. When I went to go see her to make sure she was okay, her eyes were red and puffy from crying." She sighed and sat down on the bed, "She's tearing herself up about you. Just remember that whenever you see her with Matthew." She stood and walked towards the door, but paused and said, "And also remember this. Whenever she's with him, she's thinking about you and how you're a much better suitor than him. Now, I should get going. You need to rest."

"I'll walk you out." Davey said quickly and rushed to her side.

Clara's smile grew the minute Davey uttered those words. Jack and Crutchie smirked at each other. Clara and Davey left the room with Crutchie following close behind. Jack couldn't help the smile that wormed onto his face. The thought that Katherine was constantly comparing Matthew and Jack… and that Jack was always winning made his smile grow even more. At least he wasn't the only one who obsessively thought about someone he could never be with. He looked at his bedroom wall plastered with all his sketches of the boys and Katherine. It was then he noticed there was an empty space where one of his favorite sketches should've been.

* * *

Outside the apartment building, Clara sighed. As she walked towards the Pulitzer mansion, she collected her thoughts. Jack and Katherine were perfect for each other. And they loved each other unconditionally. Jack was willing to get beat half to death for her, hell even die for her, and Katherine was willing to risk everything she had just for the chance to be with him. They were meant to be together. Why couldn't Joe see that? Couldn't he see the look in Jack's eyes when he even so much as thought about her? Hadn't he seen how Katherine's face brightens whenever Jack walks into the room? All the signs were there but apparently Joe was as blind as a bat.

Clara finally reached the mansion. She sighed and knocked on the door. Somewhere in her mind she prayed that Joe wouldn't answer the door. Today was her lucky day because a few moments later, the door opened to reveal Elizabeth. "Oh, Clara. Thank the lord you're here." She breathed, a hand over her heart.

"Hello, Mrs. Pulitzer." Clara greeted sweetly, "I just came by to give news on Jack to Katherine."

"Of course." Elizabeth agreed, "She's upstairs in her room again."

Clara simply nodded her thanks and rushed up the staircase. She was Katherine's best friend. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She finally reached Katherine's bedroom door. Slowly, she knocked three times. "Kat, it's Clara." She called.

Shuffling could be heard inside and a few moments later, Katherine opened the door and quickly pulled her inside. Katherine grabbed Clara by the shoulders. "Please tell me he's okay." She demanded.

"He's fine." Clara confirmed. She could see how much Katherine relaxed at that one simple statement. She released Clara's shoulders and slumped onto the bed.

"How much damage was there?" Katherine asked quietly, as if she didn't really want to know the answer, but she needed to. Clara felt the same way about telling her.

"Well," Clara started slowly, "He had a broken nose and a split lip" Katherine cringed at the sentence. "I bandaged his nose and fixed the split lip. Then he had a few bruises on his sides. Those will fade in a few days." Katherine sighed in relief but Clara could see the tears shinning in her eyes. Clara sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Katherine finally let the tears flow.

After a few moments of sobs racking Katherine's body, she finally spoke, "I should've protected him." She pulled herself out of Clara's grasp and locked her eyes with the floor. "I should've told him to get out before the Delancies had a chance to catch us. But I wanted him so badly that I couldn't."

"Katherine Lucille Pulitzer, you listen to me." Clara said forcefully, standing up to face her. Katherine's gaze snapped up to the Southern blonde. Clara only used her full name in drastic measures. "Don't you dare think of the 'what if's or 'I should've's. I can tell you right now that Jack wanted you as much as you wanted him so don't you dare blame yourself! Your father is the one to blame! If he hadn't torn you two apart, you wouldn't need to secretly meet like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. So if you're looking for someone to blame, blame your father!" Clara took a deep breath. "The only think you should blame yourself for is falling in love with an amazing guy who obviously fell for you right back." She sat down on the bed again, "Do you know what I saw in Jack's room when I went to go help him?"

Katherine shook her head, "I don't see how that…"

Clara cut her off, "I found sketches of you. Hundreds of them." Katherine looked at her skeptically, "Okay but that might be a bit of an exaggeration. But it's only a bit. His room is filled with not only sketches of the boys and things he sees but tons of you. There's one that I stole that I'm pretty sure he'll notice is missing."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Grasping the paper, Katherine slowly opened it. "My God." She breathed once she set eyes on the sketch. It was one of her favorite memories. She and Jack had taken a walk through newsies square one night and had sat down on the grass to talk. She remembered they had sat on their backs so they could look at the stars. Looking at the sketch, she caught a glimpse of what Jack had seen. She could see the beauty only he saw. The stars and moon cast a glow across her features. He even added the stars reflected in her eyes. And at the bottom, in Jack's chicken scratch handwriting read,

_My Angel, My Ace, Katherine_

Katherine's eyes started to water at the picture. That's how talented Jack was. This could've been a picture of her and not a sketch. But as she ran her fingers over the delicately placed lines, she could practically see him sitting down, taking time to draw out every single detail of her.

"I know right." Clara said, gazing at the picture too, "He truly loves you if he sees you like this. I should know." Knowing Katherine wouldn't let go of the drawing, Clara gently grasped her wrist. Katherine flinched slightly, but not slightly enough to deter Clara. Her expression changed to worry, "Katherine, roll up your sleeve."

Katherine knew that Clara always got the answers she wanted so she slowly rolled up the sleeve, showing the bruise Matthew had left earlier that day. Clara opened her mouth to say something, but Katherine cut her off, "It was Matthew and please don't tell Jack. I'm begging you." Clara looked doubtful, "Please. He has enough to worry about without this."

"Fine." Clara sighed, "But if I don't tell him, you have to."

Katherine jerked her sleeve back into place, "Fine."

"And do it soon." Clara continued, "I'm not sure that Matthew can be trusted. I don't want him to hurt you any worse. And I'm almost certain Jack doesn't want that either."

"Don't I know it?" Katherine muttered.

Suddenly, her mind was filled with what Jack had said that night on the fire escape. How he had nightmares of the Delancies hurting her and him not being able to do a thing. A longing filled her heart. A longing for Jack to rush in and hold her in his arms. For him to whisper loving things in her ear. Then she realized that she should be the one helping him. Reminding him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He deserved that much. After all he'd done for the newsies and her, he deserved to sleep without nightmares plaguing his mind.

She looked down at the sketch. This was how Jack saw her. A beautiful, flawless girl. An angel even. Did he know how she saw him? Did he know that when she looked at him, she didn't see a newsie. She saw a boy who would do anything for the ones he cared about. One who would take on the most powerful man in New York if it meant that his friends… his family would be cared for and treated right. Did he know that she saw a boy who believed in her no matter what society said about her? He had said that girls like her didn't go for guys like him. That he didn't deserve her. But he was wrong.

She didn't deserve him. One look at the drawing in her hand and the small stain of blood that was obviously Jack's on Clara's sleeve confirmed that.

* * *

**Okay. How was the ending? Cause I was kind of unsure on how to end this chapter. But, it's finally finished and I feel accomplished. Now, I have to go work on a stupid essay for English and plan my talent show act with my friend. We're both singing individual songs then we're singing Emblem 3's version of All About That Bass together. Now I have a question. For my individual song do you think I should sing:**

**Human (Christina Perri)**

**You Love Who You Love (Bonnie & Clyde) or**

**Try (Colbie Caillat)**

**Review with your answer and thoughts on this chapter! Reviews are serious confidence boosters! R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction –Unknown **

**Song Suggestion: Nightingale –Demi Lovato**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I know I'll breathe easier knowing you guys don't hate me for leaving Jack unconscious. Seriously, I told my friend that I did that in my story, and she almost slapped me! I know, a bit dramatic right? You need to realize I'm only friends with the biggest fangirls in my school. I probably would've done the same thing. Now, I was thinking about how motherly Medda is to Jack and this chapter pretty much sprung from that. **

**Oh, before I forget I'd like to give a huge thank you to **_**Savannah101 **_**who gave me one of the best reviews of my life! I couldn't stop smiling as I read it, so thank you so much for that! That just made my day! **

**BTW, one of my friends asked me who I pictured when writing these stories. Well, I kinda picture Corey Cott and Liana Hunt in some scenes but then Dan DeLuca and Stephanie Styles in other scenes. So, I'm kinda going back and forth :) They're all amazing either way!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jack put the finishing touches on the back drop at Medda's theater. He put the paintbrush down and took a step back to admire his work. He had drawn the same thing he had pictured in his head for years. Santa Fe. Somehow, Jack found it harder and harder to paint the beautiful scene ever since Katherine had come into his life. She had been the one to convince him to stay. Sure, she would've gone with him if he wanted her to, but she belonged here. But looking at the mountainous city made of clay preserved in ink in front of him, all he wanted to do was sneak Katherine out of that prison ol' Joe called a mansion and catch the next train to Santa Fe with her by his side. They could run away. They could be together without anyone telling them what they can and can't do. That's all he wanted. To be with her without the threat of the Delancies and her father hanging over their heads. Jack shuddered at the images from his latest nightmare playing in his head.

They had just gotten worse after the beating. And that was a month ago. He hadn't heard one single word from Katherine since except through Clara… who started coming around more often ever since she started talking to Davey. She had been relaying messages from Jack to Katherine for weeks now with help from some of the boys. Even though his injuries had healed, he now knew exactly what the Delancies were capable of. That just caused him to think the worst… that they were beating Katherine without him knowing, or being able to protect her.

"Wow, Jack." Medda's voice sounded from behind him, shocking him out of his train of thought. He turned to the older woman as she gazed at the back drop. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thanks." Jack mumbled, starting to wash his paintbrushes, purposely avoiding looking at Medda.

"Something on your mind, son?" Medda asked, concern evident in her voice. Jack merely shrugged in response. "Now, that's not the Jack Kelly I know." She pulled some chairs out from backstage and sat down in one of them. "Sit." Jack sighed and sat in the chair, facing her, "Now talk. What has been going on with you for the past month? You come in all beaten and bloody and don't explain what the hell happened. Then, you start acting like this? What's going on?"

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't lie to Medda. She could read him like he could read a headline. "I haven't been able to see Katherine in months." He said quietly.

Medda's face softened. "Her daddy gettin' in the way of you two?" She asked. He nodded. "Jesus. That man needs to learn how to see love when it's starin' him straight in the face." Jack smiled slightly at the statement. He couldn't deny the truth in it. How could Joe not see the love he held for Katherine? He looked up to see Medda studying his face. "Jack, when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." Jack snorted.

Medda gave him a look, "I mean actually slept. There are dark circles under your eyes. Why is that?"

Jack froze up. He had noticed the circles under his eyes too. He just didn't think they were that noticeable. "Can we not talk about that?" Jack could hear his voice crack at the end. Medda looked at him, "Please."

Medda sighed and stood up, Jack following suit. "Okay." She gave in, "But just remember that I'm always here when you need me."

Jack smiled warmly at her. As soon as it appeared on his face, Medda pulled him into a tight hug, which he gladly returned. Held in the arms that were as close to a motherly hug as Jack was gonna get, he whispered, "Thanks, Ms. Medda."

She pulled away and smiled down at him. "Anytime, sweetie. Now, I've got a meeting with someone, so I need to lock this place up for the night."

"Who you goin' to see at this hour?" Jack questioned as he picked up his bag and headed to the door with her.

"Oh, just a friend." Medda smirked slightly.

As she locked up the theater, Jack looked at her questioningly, "You're not tellin' me everything." He mused, "And I got the feelin' you don't want me to know everything."

Medda smiled and ruffled up his hair, "I knew there was a brain under that newsboy cap of yours."

* * *

Katherine was staring at the sketch in her hand. Her fingers traced over Jack's slightly sloppy handwriting. _My Angel, My Ace, Katherine. _Those words had been playing non-stop in her mind since she got this drawing. No one had ever thought of her as something that beautiful before. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She shot up and quickly hid the drawing under her pillow. If her father discovered it, he might destroy it. That would shatter Katherine's heart to see Jack's amazing talent torn to pieces like she knew her father would. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room and opened her door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her mother standing there with… Medda Larkin?

"Ms. Medda," Katherine greeted, using the name she'd heard Jack call her so many times. "What are you doing here at such an hour?"

Medda nodded towards Elizabeth and she took the hint. Elizabeth left down the stairs as Medda stepped into the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Turning around, Medda was met with Katherine's confused expression. "I came to talk to you about Jack."

Katherine's eyes instantly grew. "Did something happen to him?" She asked.

Medda smiled at the concern in the 16-year old's voice. "No. Jack's perfectly fine." Katherine let out a breath Medda hadn't realized she had been holding. "Actually, that's a lie."

Katherine's eyes widened again and she started speaking rapidly, "What's wrong? Oh God. I can't believe I let this happen. I should've fought for him. I should've…"

Medda cut her off, placing her hands on Katherine's shoulders, "Jack's tearing himself up about you." She said simply, "He hasn't been able to sleep since he showed up all bruised and beaten a month ago. He misses you so much, I'm surprised he hasn't driven himself insane."

Katherine stayed silent for a moment before turning and heading towards the windowsill by the fire escape. Even with her back turned, Medda knew Katherine was either fighting back tears or already crying. She wrapped her arms around her middle, as if trying to keep herself from shattering as she spoke, "I talked to Crutchie yesterday. When the Delancies had a job they had to take care of. He told me that Jack's been going up to the roof a lot lately. He's been standing on the edge, thinking how easy my life would've been if he was gone. And… I've thought about it too."

"Sweetie, you two can't start thinking like that." Medda reasoned, "Just think how your families would feel if you two left them like that."

"Romeo and Juliet did it!" Katherine exclaimed. Medda could now hear the tears and sadness filling her voice. "Everyone seems to be comparing us to them lately so why shouldn't we end up like them? At least they're together in death. That's more than Jack and I have."

"You and Jack have a love that can break through any barrier." Medda said, "And you know it as well as I do."

"Then how is it we can't get past this one?" Katherine asked, finally turning to face her. Medda's heart broke for the girl she thought of as a daughter when she saw the tears falling freely down her face. "I can't take living without Jack in my life! He's the first one who ever thought I could be something. The first one who believed in me. Without him, my life just seems pointless. I just want him to be here. And hold me and talk to me until all these thoughts went away but because of my father, he can't! I just wish…"

"Katherine!" Medda almost shouted, effectively stopping the girl's ranting. Katherine looked at her with eyes full of tears. "Don't you think Jack thinks like this too?" Katherine crossed her arms and locked her tear filled eyes with the floor, "I talked to him and some of the newsboys. He misses you as much as you miss him. Wait. Scratch that. He misses you more than you miss him. Katherine, you need to realize that he's scared for you. He's scared the Delancies are hurting you and he can't do anything about it." Katherine's hand subconsciously grabbed her wrist that had only just healed. "Do you know how much that kills him inside? The only thing he's wanted in this life was to have someone to believe in him and honey, you gave him just that." Katherine's face softened slightly as she furiously wiped away the tears. Medda stepped forward and sat Katherine down on the bed, taking both her hands. "I know it's hard right now. But you heard what I said. You and Jack have a love that can break through any barrier."

Katherine let a sob. "I don't think we can break through this one." She whispered through her tears.

Medda gently forced Katherine to look her in the eyes, "But I, and everyone but your father believe you can." Another sob escaped Katherine's throat. Medda pulled the girl into a tight hug, letting her tears pour out onto her shoulder.

* * *

"Katherine!" Jack shouted as he watched Katherine get thrown against a brick wall of the alley. He struggled against Morris' grip, but it was no use. Oscar approached Katherine and Jack saw her look up at him with true fear in those doe brown eyes of hers. Oscar grabbed her by her collar and lifted her a few feet into the air.

"Let's see if Kelly still loves you without that pretty face of yours." Oscar sneered. Jack spotted the glint of his brass knuckles nestled on his right hand. Not a second later, he swung at Katherine's face, knocking her clear to the ground. Jack could hear a moan of pain escape Katherine's throat and he couldn't stand the sound. But it just seemed to fuel the Delancies. "Oh come on, little lady. I barely touched you."

Oscar wrenched her onto her feet and Jack caught sight of the cut the brass knuckles had made on her cheek. "Hey, Oscar!" Morris yelled out. Oscar turned to him and he tossed him a small knife.

Seeing the weapon and realizing Morris only had one hand restraining him, Jack elbowed him in the gut. Morris groaned and released Jack. Jack rushed towards Katherine, but Oscar was faster. He had Katherine facing Jack, her hands restrained behind her, the knife at her throat. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't get too much closer, Kelly." Oscar mused, "Unless you want to see her blood stain the street." Jack froze in his tracks. Oscar tightened his grip on Katherine's wrists and she let out a whimper. "Such a pretty neck. One I'm sure Kelly has placed so many sweet kisses on."

Jack's fists clenched at his side. "Just let her go, Oscar." He said through clenched teeth, "This is between you an' me. It has nothin' to do with her."

"Oh. But I think it does." Morris commented, coming to stand beside his brother, "See, by torturing her, we're torturing you more that any beating could. By hurting her, we hurt you." He leaned towards Katherine and brushed some hair off her shoulder, "Night, night, Ms. Pulitzer." Without another word, Oscar slide the knife along Katherine's throat, creating a huge gash spilling her crimson blood onto her blouse.

"No!" Jack shouted. He shot up in his bed and looked around. He was still in his apartment. It had all been a nightmare. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and took a few ragged breaths. All he could smell was the scent of the Delancies and Katherine's metallic-scented blood. Throwing off the blankets, he rushed to his window and threw it open. The cool New York night air hit him like a ton of bricks and he breathed in deeply. Never had he been so thankful for the dirty New York air.

* * *

**Okay. Do you know how hard it is for a teenage fangirl, the ultimate fansie no less, to write that nightmare? God, I'm about to delete the whole think but I know I would regret it the second I did it. The life of a teenage fansie is not the easiest thing in the world.**

***Takes a deep breath* So, how'd you guys like that chapter? I kinda wanted to have a chapter where Medda was acting motherly to them both. See last chapter I was picturing Dan DeLuca and Stephanie Styles but this entire chapter, all I could picture was Corey Cott and Liana Hunt… I've got a weird, Newsies-set mind. BTW, I don't know if you noticed but I added that "My Angel, My Ace, Katherine" to the last chapter. Sorry had a late idea burst!  
**

**Anyways, R&R please! And all suggestions are welcome! So, please review! I need the confidence boosters!**

**Quote of the Day: Loving you forever can't be wrong. Even though you're not here, can't move on –Lana Del Rey**

**Song Suggestion: Just A Dream –Carrie Underwood (Okay. I may be a Broadway fangirl but that does not mean I don't like a little country swing every now and again. Thank God for Hunter Hayes and Carrie Underwood)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys all liked the last chapter! It's amazing knowing you all like my writing. I swear, I wish I could go out and hug you all but… you'll just have to settle with a virtual hug. So… VIRTUAL HUGS! Love you all! Also, BTW, **_**TheatreGirl, **_**do you have an account? Cause I really need to PM you. We could be really fast friends. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't post last weekend. Last Friday was a very… difficult time for my family especially me. So I just couldn't.**

**But all that went away tonight because as of a few hours ago, I hold in my hand pre-bought, orchestra level seats to Newsies at the Pantages! My mom could get them before anyone else because we go to so many shows there, they offered us a pre-ordering deal! And now I have my tickets! April 7, I am seeing the show that I dream of being a part of one day.**

**So, in honor of that, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the Southern blonde. Clara had promised to come with a message from Katherine and she was running late. Jack was starting to get irritated. This was as close to talking to Katherine as he was gonna get and he didn't want to get rid of that so easily. Trying to distract himself, Jack had started sketching. But he couldn't get his nightmares out of his head. All he could see was Katherine's blood spilling onto the dirty New York floor. No matter how many other things crowded his mind, it was always sent back there. And what resulted was an entire page of his sketch book taken up by that exact image. Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. He dashed to the door, hoping to God it was Clara. Unfortunately (not really), Romeo, Racer, and Les stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys." Jack greeted, letting them in. Closing the door, he yelled down the hall, "Hey, Davey! Your little brudda's here!"

A few moments later, Davey appeared in the front room. He ran up to Les and gave him a tight hug. "Hey, Les." Releasing his brother, he took notice of the other boys, "What're you all doin' here?"

"We came to see if you wanted to head down to the deli," Romeo responded, glancing over Davey's shoulder with a confused expression, "But now we're just wonderin' why the hell Jack looks so anxious."

Davey turned and saw Jack pacing the front room, biting a few fingernails. He walked up to Jack and stopped him. "What's goin' on with you?" He questioned.

"Clara's late." Jack said vaguely. "She was supposed to be here over 25 minutes ago with a message from Katherine and I'm getting really nervous. What if something happened to her?" Jack plopped himself down on the couch with a groan and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes.

Racer rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm gettin' really tired of Jack bein' like this." He complained.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Jack called from his spot, not even looking at the newsboy.

Davey sighed and came to Jack's defense. "It's called love, boys." He explained, "Jack can't live without Katherine. It's killing him not seein' her."

"Come on, Jackie!" Racer groaned, walking over to stand next to the newsboy leader. "Katherine was just some girl. You need to get over her."

"Hey…" Les started to object, but Davey pulled his little brother closer to him, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Stay out of it." Davey murmured quietly to him.

"Race is right, Jack." Romeo agreed, "You gotta get yourself out there so you can forget Katherine. I could set yous up with one of my old girls. What d'ya say?"

Jack uncovered his eyes, but still didn't look at the pair. "You wanna know what I say?" He questioned. The two boys nodded in unison.

"Oh God." Davey groaned. Racer and Romeo looked at him in confusion, "You shouldn't have said that."

The two shrugged and turned back to Jack. He felt their attention on him and stood up from the couch. "I say, you don't know nothin' about my feelings for Katherine." He said in a dangerously calm voice. "I've told you before, Katherine's not just some girl. She's the reason I ain't standing on the edge of the roof anymore. To me, she's not just some girl that I try to brag about. She's the girl who I sure as hell don't deserve. She's the girl I sketch on every surface I can because I can't get her out of my mind. She's the girl who was, an' still is, the angel on earth who saved us from gettin' our asses kicked by Pulitzer. Yeah, she's Ol' Joe's daughter, but that doesn't define her. She ain't some snooty rich girl who just thinks we're some dirty street rat newsies. So don't you dare even think that or I swear you'll be swallowing your teeth. She doesn't take one penny she doesn't earn. That's the girl I fell in love with. The smart, independent, beautiful girl I saw that first day. The girl who I knew I loved from the moment I sketched her on that pape in Medda's theater. An' if you can't get that through your thick skulls, you can just get the hell out of here right now." The boys stared at him in shock. He had never said anything like that to anyone, especially his newsboys. Once the faces registered in his mind, his tone softened, "I'm sorry, guys. It's just…"

"No." Romeo breathed, "We was out of line. I mean, without Katherine, we would've never won the strike."

"Yeah." Racer agreed. "Even if she is Joe's daughter, she doesn't act like it. She defied him just to help us. We can give her a break for that."

Jack smiled at the responses. "An' it's obvious yous crazy about her." Romeo pointed out, "I haven't seen you go this mad over a girl in your life."

Jack opened his arms and the boys hugged it out. They let out a few laughs before Davey tapped Jack on the shoulder. He released the pair to see Davey pointing behind him. Jack turned to see Clara standing in the doorway, a shocked but happy expression on her face. "Clara," Jack stuttered, "How long ya been there?"

Clara smiled. "Since you started your little rant. The boys must've left the door open." She explained, "Jack, what you just said, that was amazing."

Jack smiled a little, a slight pink coloring his cheeks, "Thanks." He muttered. "What did Katherine say?"

"She said the Delancies are basically choking her." Clara relayed, "She can't get a moment alone because her father believes if he lets her out on her own for a second, she'll just run back to you. Though, in his defense, she most likely would." Jack smiled brightened at the sentence. What he wouldn't give for just a moment alone with Katherine.

"That's great." Jack whispered. "Can you tell her…" Clara cut him off.

"Oh. I already have all that I need." Clara smirked and turned to head out the apartment door.

"What d'ya mean?" Davey called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

Clara turned to the boys. "What? You think I would let you go on a huge big speech about how much you adore and love her and _not _tell her?" Without another word, she left the room, the door shutting behind her with a click.

* * *

Katherine gnawed on her fingernails waiting for Clara's return. It was a nervous habit she picked up from her mother. She heard a knock on the door downstairs and her heart stopped for a second. Elizabeth's muffled voice floated up before small footsteps could be heard climbing the staircase. Her heart fluttered with excitement at the blonde's arrival. As soon as she heard the knock on her bedroom door, she flung it open to drag Clara in. What she didn't see was the dirty blonde climbing the stairs just in time to see the exchange. He had his ear pressed to the door to hear what the two were saying. "Well?" Katherine pressed inside the room.

"I told him exactly what you told me to." Clara reported. Katherine let out a breath of relief.

"And did he say anything back?"

"Always a reporter." Clara joked. Katherine snorted out a laugh before turning serious again. "Okay. You're never going to believe what he said to his friends."

Clara then proceeded to tell her the entire speech Jack had given the boys. She didn't leave out a single detail. When she was finished, Katherine had tears shinning in her eyes. "My God." She breathed, "I can't believe anyone would say anything that beautiful and amazing to me." Matthew clenched his fists at his sides outside the door.

"I know." Clara agreed, "I was there and I still can't believe it." She stood up from the bed. "Well, we both better call it a night. I'll come back tomorrow for another message."

Katherine stood up and pulled her best friend in for a tight hug, "Thank you so much for this Clara." She whispered.

"It's my pleasure." Clara responded as Katherine released her. "I love seeing you two so happy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clara walked down the stairs, not noticing Matthew on her way out. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Matthew gritted his teeth and stomped inside the room. "Matthew," Katherine exclaimed, acting completely innocent, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just hoping to take you to dinner and then I see Clara come in here." Matthew started, calmly. Katherine swallowed hard at the statement but didn't show any sign of cracking, so Matthew continued, "Now, I might have eavesdropped a little on the conversation you two were having."

"Oh?" Katherine questioned as he stepped towards her. She backed up but he followed her until she had her back pressed against the wall.

Suddenly, his hands were on her arm, gripping it to the point where she knew it would leave a bruise. "Just in time to hear Clara deliver that message from that street rat I told you never to see or talk to again." He spat through clenched teeth. "I should've known better than to trust you around him."

"He loves me." Katherine said, as calmly as she could in that moment, "And I love him. You only want the money. Someday, somehow, he will come for me. He'll beat you to the ground for what you're doing to me."

"What I'm doing to you?" Matthew repeated. "You mean giving you the punishment you rightly deserve." He released her and she rubbed her arms, trying to rid herself of the irritation. "You have a lot of faith in that newsboy don't you?"

"Of course I do." Katherine said, "I told you, I love him. Unlike you, Jack is a perfect gentleman who would sooner jump off a roof than even think of hurting me in any way, shape or form."

"I told you not to compare me to that rat!" Matthew shouted. His hand swung out and struck Katherine across the face. Her head snapped to the side as her cheek started burning. She flew to the ground, landing with a small thud. She looked at him in shock as her hand reached up to her cheek. Her fingers met with a sticky liquid and when she pulled it away, came back with a dot of crimson on them. It was then Katherine saw the ring nestled onto Matthew's right hand. The ring must've cut her when he slapped her. Matthew's voice broke her train of thought, "I'm ten times better than that street rat ever hopes to be." He grabbed her recently healed wrist with enough pressure to leave yet another bruise. "So I'm gonna give you another chance. Just know that if you ever compare me to that dog or try and communicate with him, there will be consequences."

With that, he pushed her back onto the floor before stomping out of her room, slamming the door on his way out. Katherine sat there for a moment, too shocked to move. Matthew had backhanded her. Hard enough to draw blood. She lightly touched her fingers to the spot again and another drop of blood was on them. Finally she stood up and grabbed her handkerchief from her nightstand. Pressing it to the spot, she tried to stop the bleeding. After succeeding, she curled up onto her bed, but sleep wouldn't come to her. Slowly, she reached under her pillow and pulled out Jack's drawing.

_My Angel, My Ace, Katherine_

She traced Jack's handwriting with her fingertips, hoping to find some comfort. But it didn't help. She needed Jack here, physically. Holding her after beating Matthew for even daring to hurt her. That's what she needed. She clutched the drawing to her chest as the tears started to fall. Jack had told her on the rooftop that she was his angel come to save him. He thought of her as his guardian angel. But now she needed him to be her guardian angel.

Just when she needed Jack more than ever, it seemed like he couldn't be farther away.

* * *

**Ooooh! Matthew getting a little more violent. How'd you guys like that chapter? I don't know why but I can't get enough of writing speeches like Jack's. It's just so much fun. And for some reason, I really like that ending, but can you guys give me your opinions? Don't worry. I'm officially on Thanksgiving break, so I'll have much more time to write. But I'll probably be taking some time off from this and Selected to start and finish my Newsies Christmas story before Christmas. So… bear with me here.**

**Anyways, R&R please! Reviews are smiles and serious confidence boosters!**

**Quote of the Day: The marks humans leave are too often scars –John Green**

**Song Suggestion: Face Down –Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm super glad you all liked the last chapter! It is seriously getting difficult for me to write my babies in so much pain. But you all like the torturous effect it has, so I continue to write it. Anyways, I hope you all are still checking out my other in progress stories, Selected and Introducing Fanfiction. Leave reviews because with my family, I need all the confidence boosters I can get.**

**But this is actually one of the longest stories I've written. Thank you all! And here's the newest chapter!**

* * *

Matthew pushed Katherine against the wall, pressing his arm under her chin, choking her. She struggled under his grasp but he was too strong. He pushed his arm harder against her throat as spoke through clenched teeth, "You're gonna regret the day you met that street rat."

"His name," Katherine croaked, "is Jack."

As soon as the name left her lips, his storm grey eyes turned stony. He threw her onto the ground, banging her head against the banister of the stairwell. She could feel the blood dripping down from the contact point as she gasped for air, her throat finally free. He stooped down next to her and grabbed the collar of her blouse, bringing her close enough to see the flecks of red in his eyes. "I don't care whatever you call him. You're never gonna see him again." He threatened.

Suddenly, Matthew was yanked off her and thrown across the hall. He hit the wall with a thud and Katherine looked up at her savior. Her heart sped up as she saw the familiar face of Jack Kelly glaring down at Matthew. "Jack." She whispered, as if scared that if she said it too loud, he would disappear.

He turned to her with a signature Jack Kelly smile, "Hullo, Ace." He said. With that, he turned on Matthew again. Pulling his fist back, he swung at Matthew's face. Matthew went limp, knocked unconscious with blood starting to flow from his nose. Jack immediately turned and rushed to Katherine's side. He enveloped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. "I got you, Ace. Don't worry." He whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Jack." She murmured into his chest.

"I love you too, Katherine." He answered, but his voice sounded distant. Suddenly, Katherine wasn't supported by anything. She fell to the carpet and looked around but Jack was nowhere to be seen. She stood and found him at the bottom of the staircase, in front of the door. He smiled at her, which she gladly returned. He tipped his newsboy cap to her and opened the door. Her heart dropped down to her stomach. She tried to call out to him, but she could form no words. Jack walked out and shut the door with a slam.

Katherine shot up in bed. Looking around, she realized she was still in her room. It was all a dream. The real events of last night came rushing back to her and her cheek started stinging slightly. She threw the blanket off of her and rushed into her personal bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw a girl she didn't even know. This girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying. There were tear tracks down her cheeks, running over the small cut that was starting to heal. Looking at this girl, Katherine wanted to collapse in tears on the bathroom floor. But she didn't. That's just what Matthew and her father expected of her. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her like that. Jack wouldn't want to see her like that.

She dressed as usual but when she went to apply her makeup, she did things a little differently. Usually, she would apply just a small amount. No matter how many times Jack told her she was perfect without it, she still put on enough to give her a little bit of a glow. But this morning, she applied a thick layer of rouge to the spot around the cut, effectively hiding it from view. _God, if only Jack knew about this. _She thought to herself, _He would kill Matthew for even thinking of laying a hand on me. _No. He couldn't know about this. He was already worrying himself to death that the Delancies were hurting her. If he knew that her new suitor was hurting her and he couldn't do anything about it, he might just kill himself over it.

Katherine took a deep breath to clear her head of these thoughts. The thought of Jack killing himself, hell even hurting himself because of her was too much to bear. God. She missed him so much, it was like a knife twisting itself into her heart every day she went without him. And if it kept twisting, she would die. Though she'd never say it out loud, she'd welcome that option. Maybe she and Jack could end up being the next Romeo and Juliet. Two star-crossed lovers who take their own lives just to be with each other? That sounded pretty good to her. She would be Jack after all.

She took another look in the mirror. This was the girl that Jack had once known. The girl who had nothing going wrong in her life. But it was just the girl she didn't recognize hidden underneath it. Was this how Jack had felt about his scars from the Refuge? She suddenly felt closer to him. They were now both two broken teenagers, just hiding all their bruises and scars from the world. She sighed and placed a hand on the mirror. But instead of the cool silver, the mirror felt warm. As if someone was putting their hand against hers.

* * *

Jack sipped at the coffee in the mug in his hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He needed it to keep him awake. His sleep had been disturbed. Between nightmares about the Delancies abuse of Katherine and the beautifully torturous memories that seemed to play on loop in his dreams, he was lucky if he got twenty minutes of sleep. "Did you even get any sleep last night?" A voice spoke from beside him.

He jumped, spilling some of the coffee on his wrist. "Damn it." He muttered. He grabbed a towel to wipe off the brew and looked at Davey out of the corner of his eye. "You know, I'm thinkin' about gettin' you a bell so I knows when you're coming." Jack laughed a little, hoping Davey wouldn't notice anything wrong.

Of course he was wrong. "You didn't answer my question." Davey pointed out, "Did you get any sleep last night?" Jack opened his mouth but before he could make a sound, Davey said, "And don't you dare try lyin' to me because I will know."

Jack sighed. Davey was his best friend… and a law student. He would know immediately if he was lying. "Maybe ten minutes. Twenty if I'm lucky." He answered quietly.

"Jack, what the hell?" Davey sputtered, "You're killin' yourself! Why are you not sleeping?"

"You think I'm doin' this to myself?" Jack exclaimed, "All night long I'm haunted by memories of Katherine or nightmares about what the Delancies might be doin' to her! Don't you think if I could stop them, I would?"

"The nightmares are still comin'?" Davey questioned. This questioning of Davey's reminded Jack of Katherine's inquisitive nature. The one he had fallen in love ever since she talked her way into letting her cover the strike for her paper.

"Worse than ever." Jack murmured.

"Christ." Davey groaned, running a hand through his bedhead. "This ends now. I'm finding a way for you to get Katherine back."

"How exactly you gonna do that?" Jack asked, skeptically.

"I don't know yet," Davey responded, "But just you wait, you and Katherine will be back together before you know it."

"Yeah. Well, while you figure that out," Jack started heading to the bathroom, "I'm gonna go get myself ready for work." Davey murmured a farewell but Jack was already at the bathroom.

With the door firmly locked behind him, Jack braced his back against it. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sob. The tears started to flow with no control from him. He wondered if Katherine had ever done this over him. Locked herself in her room or anywhere she could get privacy and cry about their lost love until her tear ducts had dried out. Had she? Jack would probably never know. All he could think about was how he was gonna get her out of her posh prison so that they could hop a train out of town. Katherine had been the one to convince him to stay and now he wanted out more than ever. But he didn't want out alone. He wanted to be sitting on that train, riding to freedom with her in the seat beside him.

Suddenly, he remembered something. She was turning seventeen soon. In a month to be exact. In his desk, he already had the gift set up. Now, he had no way to get it to her. If Joe could only see the present, he would never doubt his love for Katherine again. It had taken so much time to get and only a fella who truly loved a girl would go through it to get it. Clara had delivered the worst message yet. Katherine had had suicidal thoughts. He would be lying if he said he hadn't had the same thoughts. But he couldn't take the thought of Katherine offing herself because of him.

Knowing he had been in here long enough and that he had to be at work soon, Jack stood from the bathroom floor and walked to the sink. In the mirror above it, he saw his reflection.

He didn't recognize the boy in the mirror.

This boy had dark, almost black, circles under his eyes. He had tear tracks running down his cheeks. This was not the boy he once was. The boy he once was had Katherine in his life. He had her to sketch and kiss at a moment's notice. This boy in the mirror had none of that. This was the boy from the Refuge. A scared little boy who didn't know if he was gonna make it out alive. And truth be told, he didn't know if he truly was. Many people called him and Katherine the Romeo and Juliet of the new century. He hadn't read or seen the play but he knew enough to know they were two teenagers who took their lives for love. Maybe they were the new Romeo and Juliet. And maybe he wanted to be. Romeo and Juliet had each other in death. He and Katherine didn't have that at all.

He splashed his face with cold water, hoping to shock himself awake and erase the remaining tears. He looked at his reflection in the mirror again. Who the hell was this boy and how could he get rid of him? Katherine had to come back into his life for that to happen. Jack pressed his hand up against the mirror. But he didn't feel the usual coldness. It felt warm. It felt as if someone was pressing their hand against his.

* * *

Jack had just left for work while Davey sat in their apartment, racking his brains trying to figure out a way to get Katherine and Jack back together. He couldn't stand to see either of them this broken down. Jack didn't think Davey had noticed the tear tracks on his face, the murmurs of "Ace" or "Katherine" in his sleep, the red and puffy eyes. But he had. He had noticed it when they had first appeared. He wasn't an idiot. Jack was broken without Katherine in his life. If Joe could just see that present that he had helped Jack get, he would know without a doubt that Jack loved Katherine. And he did. He had seen Jack out on the edge of the roof, looking out over the skyline of New York, in the direction of the Pulitzer mansion. This had shattered him. Nothing but Katherine could fix that. Davey just had to figure out how to do that.

* * *

Katherine had left with the Delancies only moments ago. Elizabeth sighed at the door. Katherine was so young. Barely turning seventeen. She didn't deserve to have all this heartbreak thrown at her. This was torturing the young girl. Matthew was only hurting her more. And to make matter worse, Joe was still completely blind to Matthew's little game. Elizabeth had to figure out a way for Katherine to be with Jack again. She knew that if Jack was back in Katherine's life, she would smile again. That was what Elizabeth missed the most. Her daughter's smile. With Jack, Katherine had smiled more than ever. Her daughter was truly happy and truly in love with Jack. Unlike her husband, Elizabeth couldn't care less that Jack was a newsboy. He made Katherine happy. That's all she needed to know. And Elizabeth would do anything, even destroy her marriage to get Katherine to be happy again with Jack.

* * *

Clara sent an apologetic look to her best friend as she passed her and the Delancies on the street. She could see behind Katherine's façade. She knew her too well. Underneath it all, her heart was shattered. Katherine was just waiting for those moments alone to clutch that drawing Jack had made and cry until her tear ducts became as dry as the desert. Walking down the street towards the dock, she saw Jack Kelly himself hard at work. Davey told her once that Jack worked so much so that he could have extra money to treat Katherine like she deserved to be treated. In Clara's eyes, that was the best and sweetest things anyone had done for someone. She could see nothing but love the two had for each other. How could Joe not see it? _Whatever it takes, Kath,_ Clara spoke silently, _I will see that you are back in his arms and Matthew is in a crying pulp on the ground. I promise. _Now if only she knew how to keep that promise.

* * *

**Okay. How was that? I was going for a chapter that didn't have as much dialogue and really focused on the character's thoughts. So… how'd I do on that? Cause I swear, this is one of the few stories I've actually done a chapter like this. So please, please, PLEASE leave a review so I know how I did. It would really be appreciated.**

**And don't forget to check out my other stories! R&R please!**

**Quote of the Day: You think you want to die, but in reality you just want to be saved –Unknown**

**Song Suggestion: Reflection –Mulan (Okay. How did you guys not see that song in this chapter?)**


	11. Important! Must read!

**Hey fansies! I know you're probably mad that this isn't a new chapter, but I have some important news. **

**As Thanksgiving passes, I'm going to pause all three of my in progress stories (Selected, Ripped Apart, Introducing Fanfiction) so that I can write and publish my Christmas story for Newsies. I know it's a little early, but I like to get at least one Christmas story in so that others get in the holiday spirit! So, I'm so sorry but until my Newsies Christmas story is finished, all three of these stories will be put on hold. But the minute I'm done with it, I'll be back to them. **

**All in all, thanks so much for dealing with my craziness! Love you all!**


End file.
